De l'enfance à l'amour
by Nanola Meylhann
Summary: Série de vignettes de l'enfance de Blaise et Drago à leur amour.
1. Avant propos

**Avant propos**

 **/!\ Ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! Le vrai chapitre 1 arrive tout de suite. /!\**

Je sais, normalement ça ne se fait pas, mais tant pis. Je ne voulais pas poster un chapitre dont la moitié serait du blabla sachant que j'ai horreur, en tant que lectrice, de découvrir que les notes sont plus longues que le chapitre en lui-même, parce que l'auteur a rajouté les RAR. Bref, voilà pourquoi vous avez 2 chapitres au lieu d'un seul.

Tout sera inscrit ici dans ce « chapitre avant propos » qui est censé tout vous expliquer.

Ce qui va suivre est un recueil de petites vignettes plus ou moins courtes, des drabbles en quelque sorte, sauf que ça fait plus de 100 mots, basés sur Drago et Blaise. Parfois les deux, parfois séparés.

Ces vignettes représentent la vie de nos deux personnages, de leur enfance à... à peut-être leur mort. Ne soyez pas surpris si ce n'est pas dans l'ordre chronologique. Inspiration se fiche de la chronologie. Donc ne vous attendez pas à un truc qui se suit. Sauf quand y a marqué « à suivre ». Je mettrai par principe "complet" parce qu'il se peut que j'arrête un jour sans que ce soit "fini".

Ces vignettes, autant que vous ne soyez pas surpris, seront sous différents points de vue, avec des ratings différents.

 **Disclamer** : pas à moi mais à JKR, je ne fais pas d'argent dessus et les idiots qui auraient l'idée débile de le vendre... c'est une idée débile.

 **Bêta lectrices** : Archimède, Jenny-chana, Mandala7338 (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne que voulez-vous?)

 **Bêta correctrice** : moi ?

 **Note** : Pour ceux et celles qui auraient oublié, nos protagonistes principaux sont nés en 1980. Toutes les vignettes sont datées afin que vous ayez une idée de leur âge et de l'époque à laquelle ça se passe.

 **/!\ Ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! Le vrai chapitre 1 arrive tout de suite. /!\**


	2. Répartion, 1er septembre 1991

**Note de début de chapitre, si vous n'avez pas lu l'avant propos, allez-y parce que je ne répondrai plus aux questions auxquelles les réponses sont dans le chapitre avant propos!**

Voilà la première vignette, **rating K**

* * *

 **Répartition**

 _Poudlard, 1 septembre 1991_

Les noms s'égrainaient lentement et la file d'enfants de Première Année attendant leur répartition diminuait.

Drago avait peur. Il n'en montrait rien mais il était terrifié à l'idée de passer sous le Choixpeau et d'entendre qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour aller à Serpentard. Dans sa petite tête résonnait encore la voix glaciale de son père qui disait que s'il n'était pas chez les Serpents ou, au pire, chez les Aigles, il pouvait d'ores et déjà se considérer comme orphelin.

À ce souvenir, les larmes menacèrent de jaillir de nouveau et cette fois, sa mère ne serait pas là pour le consoler.

Drago serra les dents et les poings pour s'empêcher de se donner en spectacle en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Il était Drago Malefoy, héritier de la prestigieuse famille Malefoy. Personne, hormis ses parents, ne devait le voir pleurer ! C'était inconvenant et indigne de son sang !

Sauf que l'enfant avait très envie d'éclater en sanglots et d'avoir sa maman près de lui, l'entendre dire qu'elle l'aimait et que où qu'il aille, elle serait fière de lui. Drago voulait sa mère, voulait Narcissa.

Le petit blondinet prit une profonde inspiration pendant que Gregory Goyle était réparti à Serpentard, retrouvant son ami Vincent Crabbe. Drago les connaissait un peu pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas inventé l'eau chaude comme disait sa mère. C'étaient deux brutes dont les pères suivaient aveuglément Lucius Malefoy. Pour ce que l'enfant en avait vu, leurs fils n'étaient pas mauvais mais le simple fait d'essayer d'avoir une conversation avec eux relevait de l'impossible.

Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine alors que d'autres noms avant le sien étaient appelés. Il voulait terriblement aller à Serpentard. Au moins pour que son père cesse de le voir comme un échec permanent.

C'était simple, tout ce que Drago entreprenait pour essayer de satisfaire l'implacable Lucius Malefoy récoltait au mieux un visage impénétrable, au pire un regard de mépris.

Combien de fois Drago avait-il filé dans sa chambre pour pleurer parce qu'il ne parvenait à rien ? Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis deux ou trois ans, depuis que son père lui avait collé la punition de sa vie en découvrant que son fils sanglotait misérablement une à deux fois par jour.

« Un Malefoy n'est pas un pleurnichard, Drago, » avait asséné Lucius en lui appliquant des coups de canne sur le postérieur. « Tâche de t'en souvenir ! »

D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, cela avait été la dernière fois où son père l'avait touché. Lucius ne l'avait jamais pris dans ses bras pour le consoler, embrassé, bordé le soir ou même lu une histoire. Les seuls contacts qu'ils avaient c'était pour apprendre à l'enfant les bonnes manières de façon assez brutale.

Oh Drago n'était pas battu. Les méthodes d'apprentissage paternelles étaient simplement un bon moyen de ne pas traîner et d'intégrer plus rapidement les choses. L'enfant avait un peu peur que le lord n'ait envoyé une missive au terrible directeur de maison de Serpentard, lui donnant la permission de punir son enfant comme il le faisait. Il redoutait Severus Rogue qui avait été présenté comme un homme sans la moindre pitié, un être froid, austère et un maître des Potions hors pair.

Le petit garçon l'avait vu assis à la table des professeurs et son apparence, de même que son visage ne lui avaient rien dit qui vaille. Un homme sombre, peu sympathique au demeurant. Une personne que Drago redoutait déjà bien avant de le connaître.

– Dray, murmura une voix à ses côtés, tu veux bien me donner la main ?

Drago se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé et fit un petit sourire à son meilleur ami – son amoureux mais chut, il ne fallait pas le dire. Il glissa sa petite main dans la sienne. La présence de Blaise à ses côtés le rassurait. C'était grâce à lui qu'il n'était pas en train de faire une crise de panique.

Le brun était tout aussi nerveux que lui. Mais c'était simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec d'autres enfants qu'il ne connaissait pas, loin de sa maman.

Collés l'un à l'autre, entourés par d'autres enfants plus intéressés par ce qui se passait sur le tabouret, Drago et Blaise se serraient fort la main, peu déterminés à se lâcher.

– Malefoy, Drago, résonna son nom dans le silence de la Grande Salle.

Lentement, alors que les doigts de son meilleur ami libéraient les siens, Drago se déplaça vers l'échafaud. Il ne montrait rien qu'une profonde détermination. En lui, il était terrifié, prêt à faire demi tour en courant, ou fondre en larmes.

Il s'installa sur le tabouret, dos bien droit, et attendit que le Choixpeau soit posé sur sa tête.

Il sentit à peine le tissu le frôler qu'une voix tonitruante cria « Serpentard ».

Son cœur s'allégea de plusieurs tonnes. Il se leva, les jambes en coton et le corps aussi léger qu'une plume. Pour un peu, il aurait cru pouvoir voler.

Sous les applaudissements polis de sa nouvelle maison, Drago s'installa auprès de ses camarades et regarda la suite de la Répartition, attendant avec fébrilité celle de Blaise. Il espérait vraiment que son meilleur ami serait avec lui. Au moins il ne serait pas seul.

Les élèves en train d'attendre étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Les tables se remplissaient des petits nouveaux.

Il y eut une ovation chez les Lions pour Potter qui se retrouva chez eux. Drago grimaça de dépit mais c'était peut-être mieux comme ça en fin de compte. Au moins, il cesserait d'entendre son père lui rabâcher les oreilles sur cet enfant prodige qui avait détruit un sorcier très puissant à seulement quinze mois.

Si Lucius pouvait voir Potter en ce moment, nul doute qu'il serait déçu. Drago, lorsqu'il avait appris que l'enfant était parmi eux, s'était empressé d'aller le voir pour le rencontrer et tenter de devenir son ami. Il était tombé des nus. Harry Potter était très loin d'être cette image que le blondinet avait. C'était un gamin maigrichon, pâle, aux cheveux dans un tel état que même des rats n'en auraient pas voulu comme nid. Un sorcier qui défendait les traîtres à leur sang, les miséreux comme Weasley et s'attachait bêtement à des hybrides comme ce demi-géant, Hagrid. Définitivement pas ce que Lucius – et Drago – avait espéré de la part de la personne qui avait détruit Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

– Zabini, Blaise, appela McGonagall plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Drago se tint droit, attentif, alors que son meilleur ami – tout dernier – approchait du tabouret, l'air impassible. Le blondinet savait que Blaise était tout aussi terrifié que lui-même l'avait été.

Le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête, le tout dans un silence absolu.

– SERPENTARD, brailla l'objet.

Le jeune Malefoy ne put retenir un sourire. Il était à Serpentard, son père serait satisfait et mieux encore, il ne serait pas seul puisque son amoureux serait avec lui.

Sa scolarité s'annonçait parfaite !

* * *

 **Alors? J'arrête mes vignettes?**

Si vous voulez lire quelque chose de particulier entre eux, je suis preneuse d'idées. Pas que j'en manque mais c'est aussi un moyen pour vous de "participer". Bien évidemment, ne me demandez pas de citron, il y en aura au moins un. Certaines vignettes sont déjà écrites. Pour l'instant, j'en suis à 11, minus celle-là.

 **Si votre proposition me tente, je rendrai à César ce qui lui appartient.**


	3. Blaise Commode Zabini, 8 mars 1980

Merci à **Cybele** pour ta review (je note ton idée mais pour l'instant, y a rien qui vient) J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. Merci en tout cas pour toutes vos reviews. C'est vrai que le Blaise/Drago n'est pas un couple forcément apprécié mais je voulais faire plaisir à Archimède qui les adore tous les deux. Je suis toutefois contente que cette idée de vignettes vous plaise et que celle-là vous plaira

Je vais tenter de poster tous les samedis cette fic, et quand ma drarry sera publiée, j'espacerai ou posterai les deux fics en alternance, donc tous les 15 jours. mais ça sera pas encore pour tout de suite :)

* * *

 **Rating : K**

Blaise Commode Zabini

 _Ste Mangouste, 8 mars 1980_

– Si seulement tu avais été là, murmura Claudia les yeux clos.

Je suis là ma Claudia. Je suis présent. Juste à côté de toi. Seulement tu ne peux pas me voir. Parce que nous ne faisons plus partie du même monde.

Si tu savais comme tu es magnifique ma chérie. Belle comme un cœur. Il aura beaucoup de chance ce petit bonhomme de t'avoir pour mère. Je suis désolé ma Claudia de t'avoir laissée seule, avec un enfant à naître. Je n'ai pas voulu cela. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. Vous abandonner toi et notre enfant.

Il est aussi beau que toi. Je sais que tu sauras l'élever comme il faut, que tu lui donneras tout l'amour dont il a besoin. Parce que tu seras une mère fantastique.

J'aurais aimé être présent, d'âme et de corps. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis là qu'avec mon âme, mon esprit. _Ils_ m'ont permis d'être ici, avec vous parce que mon fils est né. Mais je ne peux m'attarder.

On l'a voulu cet enfant, ce beau bébé et le voilà. Comme je voudrais le serrer dans mes bras.

Non ma douce, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie.

– Commode, tu me manques tellement, sanglota doucement Claudia. Comment je vais faire ? J'ai peur.

Tu seras parfaite, je le sais. N'en doute jamais.

– Madame ? fit un guérisseur en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune maman. Tout va bien ?

– Oui, répondit Claudia en s'essuyant les yeux.

– Vous avez choisi le nom du bébé ?

Tu voulais l'appeler Heathcliff ou Lester. J'aurais voulu Blaise mais tu détestes ce prénom. De toute manière, quoi que tu choisiras, ce sera parfait.

– Oui. Son père aimait beaucoup Blaise. Et en son hommage, je voudrais que son fils porte son prénom.

Claudia... mon amour, je t'aime. Bienvenue au monde Blaise Commode Zabini.

0o0

 _Bienvenue au monde Blaise Commode Zabini._

Le bébé ouvrit ses grands yeux sombres et sourit dans les bras de sa maman avant de refermer sa petite main dans le vide.

* * *

 **Voilà. Je sais, c'est très court, mais j'avais prévenu que certaines seraient courtes.  
**

 **Si vous avez des idées de vignettes, je suis preneuse. Je note tout, mais peut-être que je ferai ou pas. Tout dépend de l'idée et d'Inspiration.  
**


	4. Premiers pas, 14 septembre 1981

Merci à Cybèle pour ta review anonyme (j'ai fait ta vignette mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite) J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

Voilà la 3ème vignette, courte elle aussi

* * *

 **Rating : K**

Premiers pas

 _Manoir Malefoy, 14 septembre 1981_

Tu le regardes, ton fils unique, ton trésor. Il tient debout depuis quelques semaines mais hésite encore à se lancer. Ce n'est pas faute de laisser Narcissa l'encourager. Sauf qu'il ne veut pas lâcher les meubles ou la main de sa mère.

À l'évidence Drago est bien un Malefoy. Toujours à vouloir que les choses soient parfaites pour les montrer. Cet enfant que tu chéris plus que ta vie est là, debout devant toi, ses immenses yeux gris plongés dans les tiens. Il est encore agrippé à la table basse du petit salon dans lequel ta femme aime passer du temps surtout pendant les mois chauds de l'été. Les jeux de Drago sont éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Ce n'est plus le petit salon mais l'une des deux salles de jeux de Drago. Cela dit, tu t'en moques. Tu es content de voir que ce vieux manoir que tu restaures revit. Bientôt tu entendras les petits pieds de ton adorable bébé courir sur le sol en marbre. Tu entends déjà ses cris et ses gloussements.

Tous les jours, Narcissa te raconte les exploits de votre enfant et tous les jours, elle déplore que tu ne sois pas assez présent pour lui. Alors aujourd'hui, tu es là. Parce que tu les aimes, même si tu ne le montres pas assez. Tu les aimes sauf que tu ne sais jamais comment te comporter avec un enfant. Ton père n'a pas été un bon exemple. Bien au contraire. Tout n'était que brimades, punitions et coups. D'ailleurs, tu perçois encore la douleur de certains et ton corps te fait souffrir par moment.

Non, tu ne sais pas comment faire avec un enfant. Drago est si petit. Tu as peur de le casser, de lui faire mal. Alors tu n'oses pas le prendre dans tes bras, l'embrasser, lui faire des câlins. Narcissa te dit qu'il ne craint rien, tu n'es pas de cet avis. Tu es parfaitement au courant que les os cassent facilement. Tu as entendu les tiens se briser plus d'une fois, que ce soit avec les traitements de ton père ou ceux de ton Maître.

Tu es donc là, à observer ton fils toujours agrippé à cette table qui en a vu des générations de Malefoy.

Drago te regarde gravement. Une telle expression sur un visage si jeune te fait mal au cœur. Ton épouse te parle de ses sourires, de ses rires. Toi, tu n'as pas le droit à cela. Juste à un visage sérieux.

Ta femme, ta si jolie femme, te regarde également. Tu peux lire le ravissement dans ses beaux yeux. Drago a les mêmes que sa maman mais il te ressemble. Ton portrait craché dit-on.

Tu es content d'avoir pu te libérer pour passer du temps avec ta famille. Il est vrai que tu les négliges, enfermé que tu es dans ton bureau, laissant ta femme se charger de votre enfant.

– Lucius, regarde ! s'écrit soudain Narcissa, t'obligeant à suivre ce qu'elle montre du doigt.

Tes yeux se posent sur ton petit bonhomme qui lâche la table basse et d'un pas mal assuré, un peu branlant, commence à venir vers toi.

Ton cœur de papa bat très fort dans ta poitrine tandis qu'il fait un autre pas, puis encore un autre, mains serrées en deux petits poings et légèrement tendues en avant, pour amortir le choc en cas de chute.

Tu le vois avancer, marcher vers toi avec cette expression sérieuse. Il est concentré pour ne pas tomber.

Malgré toi, tu avances un peu vers lui. Parce que la distance entre toi et lui est grande pour un bébé, et tu le laisses venir à toi.

Tremblant un peu et une boule dans la gorge, tu t'accroupis, ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce qui te pousse à faire ça. Tes mains sont tendues, paumes vers le plafond, pour venir réceptionner ce petit bout.

Quand il arrive, tu le regardes chasser tes mains et se lover contre toi.

Ton cœur bat encore plus fort et une envie de pleurer te prend. Tu ne sens pas la larme qui coule sur ta joue alors que la joie t'étreint.

Tes bras se referment sur ton fils et tu le soulèves du sol tout en le serrant fort contre ton cœur qui tambourine. Tu pleures pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Depuis le jour où Drago est venu au monde.

Tu ne vois pas Narcissa pleurer, ni sa baguette s'agiter pour venir figer l'image que vous renvoyez toi et ton enfant dans tes bras.

* * *

 **Un Lucius qui tranche beaucoup avec la vignette 1, n'est-ce pas?**


	5. Protégez-le, 17 juin 1997

Merci à Lounia et Cybèle pour vos reviews anonymes qui, même si je ne peux vous répondre en vrai, me font très plaisir. Merci aussi aux autres à qui, normalement, j'ai répondu.

Petite vignette dédicacée à **Cybele**. Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César. Sa demande : _j'adore le personnage de Severus et j'aimerais bien que ce soit lui qui soit au courant pour eux et les aide à le dissimuler à Lucius et aux Mangemorts_. J'espère que ça te plaira.

 **Rating : T**

* * *

Protégez-le

 **(idée de Cybele)**

 _Poudlard, 17 juin 1997_

La guerre est proche. Très proche. Trop. Certains ont peur et d'autres vont se battre pour leur vie, leur famille ou ce monde qui ignore tout de leur existence. D'autres encore vont se battre pour des idéaux stupides ! Et vous avez la dernière catégorie qui tente de concilier les deux camps.

Je suis un espion pour le compte de la Lumière. Mais quelle bêtise. Comme si Voldemort était l'Obscurité. Ce serait accorder trop d'importance à ce fou.

Mon rôle dans cette guerre est de permettre à cet ordre du poulet de malheur d'anticiper les actions du lord noir et de sauver un maximum de gens tout en veillant à ce que ma sécurité et ma vie ne soient pas en danger. Tout le monde s'en fiche en réalité. Tout le monde me déteste. Trop froid, cynique, fourbe, acerbe. Un connard en somme. Se doutent-ils, cette bande de crétins congénitaux, de ce que j'ai dû faire ? S'ils le savaient, vous pensez qu'ils dresseraient un autel à ma gloire ?

Mon pauvre Severus, tu dérailles. Personne ne saura ce que tu as fait. Personne et c'est peut-être mieux comme cela.

Tu es amer, aigri, c'est vrai. Tu n'es pas un héros et tu ne le seras jamais, parce que pour les uns tu es un traître et pour les autres, tu es un espion pour le compte du seigneur des ténèbres, ce qui est la pire idiotie que tu n'aies jamais entendue.

Voilà que je remets ça. Je pensais avoir fini de me lamenter sur mon sort. Oh, à l'évidence il est grand temps que je change d'air. Corriger quelques copies me fera du bien.

Tiens... de la lumière. Je pensais avoir tout éteint. Oh... Mr Malefoy.

– Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites hors de votre salle commune à l'heure du couvre-feu, Mr Malefoy ?

Pauvre gamin. À peine dix-sept ans et déjà plus de pressions que je n'en aurais jamais. Il est là, tremblant devant moi. Pourquoi est-il là alors qu'il m'a clairement spécifié qu'il ne voulait que personne ne l'aide ? D'ailleurs, je suis impressionné par ses capacités occlumantiques. Merlin, si Potter avait eu les mêmes l'année dernière, cet ahuri de Black ne serait pas mort !

Non, ça ne te touche pas ! Ce qui t'énerve Severus, c'est que tout le monde te rejette un peu la faute. Comme si j'avais gardé pour moi ce que cet abruti de Potter m'a balancé.

Oublie ça, Severus. Oublie. Tu as plus important. Le fils Malefoy. Son père devrait penser à sa famille au lieu de penser à sa place perdue de bras droit du Lord.

– Pardonnez-moi professeur, je...

Non, ne fais pas demi-tour ! Tu es là, tu restes ! Tu as visiblement quelque chose à me dire et tu vas cracher le morceau, dussé-je te donner du Veritaserum !

– Restez ici, Mr Malefoy. Vous êtes venu me voir pour une bonne raison. Je vous écoute.

Finis les tremblements, voilà le fier Drago Malefoy.

– Puis-je avoir la certitude que tout ce qui sera dit dans ce bureau restera confidentiel ?

Intéressant. Va-t-il se dévoiler ? Me dire ce que je sais déjà ? Ou non ? Ou alors est-ce autre chose ?

– Asseyez-vous.

Autant être confortablement installés.

– Je veux une assurance que rien de ce que je dirai ne sortira d'ici ! Sinon je m'en vais. Peu importe nos convictions.

– Je vous le promets.

Comme si tu allais en parler.

– Je veux votre parole de sorcier !

C'est donc assez important. Mais pas suffisamment pour faire un Serment Inviolable. Heureusement, parce que mon grand, j'en ai déjà un en court avec ta mère.

N'accepte pas Severus ! N'accepte pas.

Si tu refuses, tu n'auras jamais sa confiance. Alors accepte.

– Moi, Severus Tobias Rogue, jure que rien de ce qui sera dit entre les murs de cette salle de classe ne sortira de ces murs. Cela vous va-t-il, Mr Malefoy ?

– Oui.

– Je passerai outre votre insolence vis à vis d'un professeur et de votre directeur de maison. Je vous écoute.

– Je souhaiterai que vous protégiez Blaise.

– Pardon ?

Blaise Zabini ? Que vient-il faire dans cette affaire ? D'accord, lui et Mr. Malefoy sont amis mais...

– Vous avez parfaitement entendu, professeur Rogue.

– C'est un de mes élèves, au même titre que vous. Je fais en sorte que tous ms élèves soient protégés.

– Des autres, oui. Pas des Serpentard. Blaise refuse d'être un Mangemort et je ne l'en blâme pas. Quand cela se saura, il sera en danger et je veux qu'il soit protégé. Peu importe votre camp, le mien ou le sien, je veux qu'il reste en vie et que rien ne lui soit fait.

– Pour quelles raisons me demandez-vous cela ?

– Parce que l'année prochaine, je doute être à Poudlard et que je ne serai pas là pour le protéger. Il me faut votre parole que vous le ferez.

Pourquoi ce pincement au cœur ? Pourquoi as-tu l'impression de te voir lors de l'annonce de la mise à prix de la tête de Lily ? Tu as demandé la même chose à Dumbledore.

– Mr Malefoy, est-ce que...

Cette idée est folle. Ils sont amis, Severus. Pas amants. Cela se saurait !

– Auriez-vous une relation plus qu'amicale avec Mr Zabini ?

Dans le mille ! Toi qui avais pensé que tout se savait à Poudlard... raté. Tu n'en as jamais eu le nez torché. Donne-leur dix points pour parfaite dissimulation.

– Personne n'est au courant et nous voulons que ça reste ainsi. Je n'ai pas envie que les non Mangemorts s'en prennent à lui simplement parce qu'on est ensemble et je ne veux pas que les Mangemorts essaient de me faire quoi que ce soit pour l'attirer dans notre camp.

Oh que vous avez raison Mr Malefoy. Si cette information venait à tomber entre certaines mains... Il est prêt à tout pour sauver la personne qu'il aime. Je doute que cet amour soit si récent. Une personne normale aurait rompu d'emblée avec l'autre s'ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp. Depuis combien de temps êtes vous avec Mr Zabini ? Si je pose la question, il ne répondra jamais.

– Je vais faire tout ce que je pourrai pour le garder entier et en vie, Mr Malefoy.

Vous savez tous les deux que faire davantage est impossible.

– Merci professeur.

J'espère juste que je n'aurai pas à intervenir et que Zabini sera assez intelligent pour s'éloigner des problèmes.

* * *

Alors? Demande remplie, Cybele? Contente ou déçue?

N'hésitez pas à faire vos demandes de vignettes. Une idée, une envie... Si je peux, je fais, sinon non. Mais je note tout.


	6. Jalousie, 3 octobre 1994

Merci à **Cybele** pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la vignette précédente. J'espère avoir répondu à chacun d'entre vous.

Voilà une nouvelle vignette dédicacée pour **Comiceses** dont l'idée était : _Je te propose une crise de jalousie de la part de Drago, mais pas dans le genre "tu passes tout ton temps avec elle/lui tu m'abandonnes ouin ouin ..." c'est pas trop son genre plutôt une qui se fait ressentir par des piques acérées envers Blaise et l'autre personne_. J'espère que ça te plaira

 **Note** , j'ai changé le rating de la fic de **K** à **T**

* * *

 **Rating T**

Jalousie

 **Idée de Comiceses**

 _Poudlard, 3 octobre 1994_

Il fait beau dehors. Beau et chaud pour un samedi d'octobre. Tu aurais voulu aller étudier dans le parc uniquement avec Blaise. Ces dernières semaines, tu n'as pas réussi à l'avoir pour toi ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur le fait que vous deviez rester discrets, que personne ne devait savoir ce que vous faisiez dans le secret du lit de ton petit ami, sauf que tu aimerais parfois pouvoir l'embrasser devant tout le monde.

C'est surtout aujourd'hui que cette envie se fait ressentir. Aujourd'hui alors que vous êtes tous dehors à profiter des rayons bienfaiteurs du soleil. Malgré ta couleur de peau, tu aimes le soleil, tu aimes sentir sa chaleur te réchauffer presque aussi sûrement que tu adores quand le corps de Blaise se colle contre le tien.

Vous auriez dû être tous les deux. Juste vous deux et en cet instant, vous auriez pu vous bécoter à votre guise sous ce gros arbre. Sauf qu'une parole malheureuse de ta part a fait que tous les Cinquième Année de ta maison ont trouvé l'idée d'étudier dans le parc absolument géniale. Résultat, tu as droit à la bande qui roucoule, râle, te demande des explications toutes les deux secondes, minaude. Les trois seuls que tu tolères en ce moment sont Théodore qui lit tranquillement, Grégory dont c'est apparemment l'heure de la sieste et ton chéri plongé dans la récitation mentale de ses sorts.

Tu ne peux empêcher ton regard de se poser sur lui. Ça ne dure qu'une fraction de secondes à chaque fois et en général, afin de passer inaperçu, tu fixes les autres avant de retourner à l'écriture de ton devoir. Enfin, tu essaies de rédiger l'essai de potions qui est à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. À chaque fois, ton esprit est accaparé par Blaise et par le fait que, comme un idiot, tu dois subir la présence des autres.

Il est beau sous ce rayon de soleil et visiblement, tu n'es pas le seul à le trouver à ton goût. C'est aussi le cas de Daphné.

Tu appréciais cette fille avant aujourd'hui. Elle était même ton amie.

Malheureusement pour toi, elle a décidé de jeter son dévolu sur _ton_ chéri, _ton_ amoureux, _ton_ petit copain et ça fait une heure qu'elle bavasse, lui touche la cuisse, lui fourre son décolleté sous le nez.

La jalousie te ronge, tes poings te démangent de l'attraper et de lui fracasser le crâne contre cet arbre en hurlant que Blaise est à toi.

Sauf que tu ne feras rien, tu ne bougeras pas, tu te tairas. Blaise et toi, c'est secret. Personne n'a à être au courant. Alors tu supportes tant bien que mal cette gourde draguer ce qui est à toi et tu tentes de ne pas refréner ta jalousie sur ta plume. Encore une fois.

– Blaise, fait justement Daphné en caressant la cuisse que tu es le seul à avoir vue à découvert.

Elle ose le toucher et il ne dit rien. Tu te demandes s'il s'en rend compte et qu'il s'en moque ou alors s'il ne sent rien du tout. Tu le vois marmonner toujours ses formules qu'il tente d'apprendre par cœur.

– Blaise ?

Pourquoi tu es assis si loin de lui ? Tu aurais pu accaparer son attention et empêcher cette garce de s'approprier ton petit ami ! La vérité est que tu n'as pas vraiment eu le choix, Pansy a décidé de s'installer près de toi et Milicent a besoin d'aide.

– Blaise ? répète Daphné.

Tu devrais être soulagé de voir qu'il n'y a aucune réaction de la part de Blaise.

Ta plume, la seconde depuis le début de cette après-midi, se casse entre tes doigts alors que la main de Daphné vient se poser sur la joue de Blaise. C'est sa tête que tu aurais voulu éclater entre tes doigts, tu es certain que le bruit aurait été très réconfortant.

– Oui ?

Et cet abruti qui paraît si innocent. Non, tu ne peux pas croire qu'il ne voit pas que Daphné essaie de lui fourrer encore son décolleté dans le visage ou alors essaie-t-elle d'enfouir le visage de Blaise entre ses seins, tu ne sais pas très bien et à dire vrai, tu t'en moques éperdument.

Elle jubile, la garce. Elle a enfin l'attention qu'elle veut.

– Je me disais... la semaine prochaine... il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et... j'aurais voulu savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi ?

Sa voix est tellement mièvre que tu as envie de lui vomir dessus. Tu ne supportes pas sa façon de se comporter, à la fois innocente et aguicheuse.

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas, bredouille Blaise le regard fixé sur la poitrine de Daphné.

C'est la fin du monde. La fin de ton monde. Tu sens ton sang déserter ton visage. Tu aimerais mourir ou avoir pu massacrer cette pétasse quand tu en avais l'occasion rien que pour ne plus voir ce spectacle répugnant.

Il la regarde, il mate ses seins. Ainsi donc le corps d'une femme l'attire. Peut-être même plus que celui d'un homme, plus que le tien.

L'envie de vomir reprend le dessus. Celle de tuer aussi. Cette fois, tu penses au meurtre de Blaise. La longue souffrance des tortures te semble une excellente idée.

– Tu en penses quoi ?

– Oh pitié, on est vraiment obligé d'assister à ça ? ne peux-tu t'empêcher de dire.

Tout cela te répugne.

L'avantage, c'est que tu as attiré l'attention de tout le monde et que Daphné est toute rouge. Pour un peu tu en aurais ri. Blaise se contente de te regarder étrangement. Il n'a pas compris.

– Tu es jaloux Drago, siffle Daphné.

Jaloux oui, ça ne fait aucun doute.

– Non, ricanes-tu. Jaloux de quoi ? C'est juste à vomir.

Comme si ça ne t'atteignait pas, tu te replonges dans ton essai qui n'avance toujours pas et qui est plein d'encre. Tans pis, ce sera un brouillon, tu le recopieras au propre plus tard, quand tu seras moins énervé.

– Alors Blaise ?

Cette voix niaise te donne des frissons d'horreur. Pourquoi Blaise ne lui dit pas qu'il n'est pas intéressé ?

– Pourquoi nous n'irions pas tous ensemble ? propose Théo.

Tu aimes ce garçon ! Il est discret, réservé mais il sait quand il faut parler.

– Non, réplique Daphné. Je peux te parler en privé ? fait-elle à Blaise.

– Va donc la faire taire, ça nous fera des vacances !

– Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? s'étonne ton petit ami.

– Ça fait une heure qu'elle me prend la tête. Voilà ce que j'ai réussi à faire ! J'ai cassé deux plumes à cause de ses « oh Blaise » !

Ton imitation est probablement meilleure que l'originale et tu t'en félicites. Ton excuse est elle aussi sans conteste excellente. Le pire c'est que c'est la stricte vérité, Daphné t'énerve depuis une heure. En plus de draguer ton copain.

Pour preuve, tu montres ton torchon.

– Un peu plus et elle va nous mouiller sa culotte. Donc, par égard pour les autres et nous épargner ce spectacle...

Tu ne termines pas ta phrase mais tu es content d'avoir l'aval de Théo qui hoche la tête.

– En fait, je pense que c'est moi qui vais partir. Au moins j'aurais moins de risque de tomber sur vous deux en train de roucouler.

Tu espères que cela n'arrivera jamais. Cependant tu ne peux être certain de rien.

* * *

 **À suivre**

 **non, ce n'est pas une blague, cette vignette a une suite qui sera postée... samedi prochain _  
_**

 **Alors? Verdict?**


	7. Twit, 3 octobre 1994

Merci à Cybele pour ta review. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

Voilà la suite de " **Jalousie** "

 **À tout à l'heure en fin de vignette pour une petite note**

 **Rating T**

* * *

Twit (1)

(suite de Jalousie)

 _Poudlard, 3 octobre 1994_

Blaise remontait les couloirs de l'école, assez remonté contre le crétin qui lui servait de petit ami. Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction excessive à son encontre et celle de Daphné. La pauvre avait été directement visée.

Et ces insinuations sans fondements, cette verve... Blaise était à la fois perdu et en colère. Lui et Drago allaient devoir avoir une longue conversation.

Restait encore à trouver l'abruti en question.

Une chose était certaine, Blaise allait devoir passer beaucoup de temps avec Drago pour arriver à le trouver plus rapidement. Cela faisait une heure qu'il crapahutait dans ce château trop grand sans le moindre signe du blondinet. Une heure qu'il fouillait tous les endroits qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux : dortoir, bibliothèque, salle commune, salles de classe autorisées, volière, tour d'astronomie, tour nord, terrain de Quidditch. Il n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main dessus.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner sonna, Blaise rejoignit la Grande Salle et fut presque triste de constater que Drago était là, au milieu des Sixième Année. Il souriait et faisait de grands gestes, signes qu'il était bien.

Normalement, c'était avec Blaise qu'il agissait de la sorte.

Une boule se forma dans la poitrine du grand brun, de même qu'un pincement au cœur le fit grimacer.

Jalousie. C'était ce sentiment qui l'étreignait et le dévorait en cet instant. La jalousie de voir son petit ami s'amuser avec d'autres. Peut-être même que son voisin le draguait et qu'il n'y était pas insensible.

Déterminé à ne pas montrer que cela l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne pourrait l'avouer, Blaise remonta la table et vint s'installer entre Théodore et un étudiant de dernière année.

Ils auraient donc cette conversation ce soir. Zabini pouvait prédire que Drago ne viendrait pas se coucher dans son lit, avec lui, qu'il dormirait seul. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Au lieu de manger, Blaise se concentra sur ce qu'il allait dire à cette andouille de Malefoy. Il n'entendit pas Daphné assise juste en face insulter copieusement leur camarade ni Pansy vitupérer contre elle.

À vingt-deux heures, il monta se coucher, prit une douche et attendit Drago assis sur son lit, rideaux grands ouverts, livre à la main. Son imbécile d'amoureux ne pouvait pas le rater, sauf s'il décidait soudainement de ne pas le voir.

Ça ne loupa pas. Quand Drago entra dans le dortoir, il fit tout son possible pour ne pas regarder dans la direction de Blaise qui lui, ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Voyant une issue lorsque Malefoy prit ses affaires dans sa malle pour ensuite aller se doucher, Zabini se leva et s'approcha. Il eut juste le temps de se glisser à sa suite dans la salle de bains avant que la porte ne se referme dans son dos.

– Dégage ! cria Drago, les yeux plissés.

– Je croyais qu'un Malefoy ne hurlait pas ?

– Je ne hurlais pas, j'exprimais mon mécontentement de façon vive ! N'importe quel débile saurait faire la différence ! Maintenant tire-toi !

– Non, répliqua Blaise en s'adossant contre un mur, non loin de la porte.

– Oh si. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir et encore moins de te parler !

– Oh mince, c'est ballot ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça tout à l'heure ?

– Fous le camp ! beugla Drago.

Habitué aux crises Malefoy, Blaise ne broncha pas. Par contre, il n'était pas certain de mériter cet éclat. Ils en avaient eu des disputes et en auraient beaucoup. Sauf que la lueur blessée qu'il put lire dans le regard de son petit ami, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

– Dray, murmura Blaise.

– Tu n'es qu'un connard !

Drago renifla. Deux grosses larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues pâles, serrant le cœur de Blaise. L'avait-il fait souffrir avec Daphné ?

– En quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu...

– Ça fait combien de temps que tu mates les filles ?

Toute l'éducation Zabini et les années à côtoyer un Malefoy s'envolèrent dans la seconde tant Blaise était abasourdi par la question.

– Hein ? Je... quoi ?

– Daphné, ça fait combien de temps que tu as envie de te la taper ?

– Je répète, hein ?

Il avait très mal entendu ou alors Drago était plus cinglé qu'il ne le pensait. Lui, être attiré par des filles ? Par Daphné ?

Un affreux doute effleura l'esprit de Blaise.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as cru que j'étais intéressé par Daphné.

Drago croisa les bras, furieux.

– Toi et moi ne sommes pas officiellement ensemble. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche.

– Tu t'en fiches ? C'est une belle démonstration que tu viens de nous faire. Sois honnête, tu as cru que... Mais Drago, réfléchis deux secondes...

– Tu as fourré ta tête entre ses miches ! Tu voulais que je pense quoi ?

– Elle me les fichait sous le nez ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? rétorqua Blaise.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix de regarder la poitrine inexistante de Daphné. Elle était à hauteur de ses yeux. Il avait eu un aperçu horrifiant du soutien-gorge pigeonnant de Greengrass et cela l'avait conforté dans le fait qu'il était attiré par les garçons blonds au caractère épouvantable.

– Que tu n'ailles pas loucher !

– Drago, soupira Blaise, fatigué. Daphné n'a pas de seins, juste deux petits abricots qu'elle cache dans un truc, tu sais, ces soutifs moldus qui donnent l'impression d'avoir deux gros melons alors qu'on a rien du tout ? Celui dans le magasine de Terrence.

Terrence Pucey (2), Serpentard de Septième Année, leur avait montré à eux, pauvres Quatrième Année, un magasine composé exclusivement de femmes peu vêtues. C'était il y avait un mois (3). Blaise avait cru vomir.

– Des wonderbra®, marmonna Drago. Tu as donc regardé.

– Toi et moi savons que c'est du faux. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir.

– Tu aurais pu, j'aurais au moins su que ça ne te faisait rien.

– Mais ça ne me fait rien ! Ce n'est pas elle ni même ses nichons qui m'attirent. C'est toi ! Ça fait neuf ans que tu m'attires. Neuf ans que je suis amoureux de toi ! Je sais depuis neuf ans que les seins n'ont aucun effet sur moi, que ce soient les gros ou les petits. Rien !

Drago resta là, les bras ballants. Blaise pouvait lire dans son regard qu'il était un peu perdu.

– C'est toi que j'ai envie de regarder, de... déshabiller... de caresser, d'embrasser. Si tu ne l'as pas encore compris, je ne sais pas comment te le faire rentrer dans le crâne. Même si tu es un abruti, un crétin, un idiot fini, une triple buse au cerveau atrophié, c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de sortir.

Le blondinet soupira et se rapprocha pour venir l'embrasser sur la bouche.

– J'ai eu peur qu'elle t'intéresse finalement plus que moi.

– Ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Ce fut Blaise qui l'embrassa ensuite.

– Au fait, Dray, la prochaine fois que je vois Pansy te faire du gringue, je te jure que je la tue.

(1) andouille, imbécile

(2) Non ce n'est pas une erreur. J'ai décidé qu'Adrian Pucey aurait un frère

(3) si quelqu'un la veut, je la ferai peut-être

* * *

 **Vàlà, fini!**

 **La prochaine vignette sera postée dans 15 jours. Parce qu'à partir de samedi prochain, je posterai une Drarry en alternance avec les vignettes**


	8. Quand Drago rencontre Blaise, 13-07-1984

Merci à **Cybele** pour ta review anonyme. J'espère avoir répondu à chacun et chacune d'entre vous.

Certains m'ont demandé si on verrait Drago et Blaise plus grands, la réponse est oui mais pas pour tout de suite. Quand j'ai écrit les vignettes (et elles ne sont toujours pas finies), l'enfance de ces deux personnages est venue plus facilement que leur adolescence ou leur vie d'adulte. Donc il faudra être un peu patient pour les voir plus grands :)

Cette vignette est dédicacée à Jenny-chana qui m'a fait cette demande sur Facebook

* * *

Rating : K

Quand Drago rencontre Blaise

 **Idée de Jenny-chana**

 _Manoir Malefoy, 13 juillet 1984_

Le petit Drago était adorable dans sa robe de sorcier bleu clair. Mais il n'était clairement pas à l'aise. Ses parents avaient absolument tenu à ce qu'il mette cela pour le gala de charité qu'ils organisaient chez eux. Lui aurait voulu porter son ensemble de marin. Cependant pour sa maman ce n'était pas convenable.

Pour l'enfant de tout juste quatre ans, ce mot « convenable » ne lui plaisait pas.

– Cesse de bouder, Drago, le gronda son papa en ajustant sa tenue dans le grand miroir du hall.

Le petit garçon aurait voulu croiser les bras comme les grands, sauf que le tissu était tellement peu confortable que c'était à peine s'il pouvait bouger.

– Je veux jouer moi, pépia le blondinet.

Jouer et non faire attention à sa robe. Ce n'était pas drôle de devoir faire attention. C'était pour les grandes personnes ça.

– Pour l'instant tu te tiens tranquille.

– Ça gratte père.

C'était plus fort que lui. Malgré la tension évidente qui régnait à la maison depuis son réveil ce matin, Drago n'arrivait pas à se faire tout petit. Il s'était pris une fessée de la part de sa maman et deux de son papa parce qu'il était dans leurs pieds et dérangeait tout. Il avait fini l'après-midi dans sa chambre avec Dobby. Lui qui avait voulu aider. Apparemment, il était encore trop petit.

– Drago, ça suffit !

L'enfant baissa les yeux et les riva sur ses souliers vernis si jolis que sa maman lui avait achetés la veille. Il avait pour mission très importante de ne pas les râper ni tacher sa belle robe.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier lui firent tourner la tête. C'était sa maman. Elle était très « mafique » comme disait papa et Drago était bien d'accord. De toute manière, sa mère était la plus jolie et sentait toujours très bon.

– Mon amour, fit-elle en regardant Drago, tu es adorable comme tout.

Un petit sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du blondinet.

– Tu fais attention.

– Oui maman.

– Viens m'embrasser mon chéri.

Il se jeta dans les bras ouverts et enlaça sa mère qui l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle l'appela mon ange dans le creux de l'oreille, l'embrassa encore puis se redressa et réarrangea la robe de sorcier modèle enfant.

Quelque part dans le manoir, un ding retentit. Drago mit ses petites mains dans son dos et attendit. Sa maman se mit derrière lui, une main délicate sur sa petite épaule. Son papa se plaça à côté d'elle tandis qu'un elfe se précipita vers la grande porte.

Derrière trois personnes attendaient. Un homme, une femme et un petit garçon. La femme était d'une belle couleur noire tandis que l'enfant était d'une teinte plus claire. L'homme était blanc et il ne disait rien qui vaille à Drago. D'ailleurs, le blondinet préférait regarder fixement la seule personne de son âge.

– Mrs Zabini, c'est un enchantement de vous voir, déclara maman avec une drôle de voix aigue.

– Mrs Malefoy.

Drago vit à peine les deux femmes esquisser une petite révérence, toute son attention tournée vers l'autre petit garçon qui s'approchait en compagnie de sa famille.

– Vous n'avez pas oublié mon mari Lucius.

– Mr Malefoy c'est un plaisir.

– De même pour moi, Mrs.

– Et voilà mon fils Drago.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'énonciation de son prénom que l'héritier consentit à lever le nez vers la dame. Il serra poliment la main tendue comme lui avait appris son papa.

– Bonjour Mrs, récita-t-il.

– Bonsoir Drago. Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Je te présente Blaise, mon fils.

Blaise. Drago décida que c'était un nom qu'il adorait. Ça coulait sur la langue comme du sorbet à la framboise.

Plongé dans sa contemplation de celui qui était, de son avis très objectif, le plus beau garçon qui existait dans tout le monde, Drago n'entendit pas les adultes discuter. Il s'approcha de son nouvel ami et lui sourit.

– Je m'appelle Drago, souffla-t-il tout bas.

– Je m'appelle Blaise. Est-ce que tu es un ange ? Maman me dit que les anges ils ont les cheveux comme les tiens. Et ils sont beaux aussi. Tu es beau alors je me demandais.

– Les anges ont aussi des ailes. Je n'en ai pas, grimaça Drago qui aurait voulu être un de ces personnages rien que pour faire plaisir à Blaise.

– Oh. Dommage. Mais ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas un ange.

Le jeune Malefoy était soulagé.

Les deux garçons furent envoyés dans le petit salon sous la surveillance d'un elfe. La pièce avait été transformée en salle de jeux pour les enfants. Drago espérait secrètement qu'ils ne seraient que tous les deux. Juste pour pouvoir profiter de son nouvel ami.

– Tu veux jouer à quoi ? proposa l'enfant en désignant ses possessions.

Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, il espérait que ses jouets plairaient. Il avait horreur de partager mais c'était Blaise et pour Blaise il pouvait tout faire.

– Je peux te lire une histoire ?

– Oui. Viens. J'ai des livres aussi.

Il lui prit la main et s'assit sur un des nombreux coussins posés au sol, Blaise à ses côtés. Le brun prit un livre dans la caisse et le sortit avant de le poser délicatement sur ses genoux. C'était un des préférés de Drago qui le reconnaissait à la couverture colorée. Sa maman le lui lisait le soir avant de s'endormir. C'était les contes de Beedle le Barde. Sa préférée était celle des trois frères.

Celle de Blaise n'existait pas dans son livre. Drago préféra ne pas lui dire, écoutant avec attention la jolie histoire du petit pingouin sur la banquise.

Une fois terminée, ils virent une petite frimousse encadrée par des anglaises.

– Je peux jouer avec vous ? demanda la propriétaire, une petite fille qui avait leur âge.

Drago aurait voulu dire non, pour garder Blaise pour lui. Mais son ami acquiesça. Alors il fit comme lui.

– Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Daphné. Et ma petite sœur c'est Astoria, répondit la fillette en désignant une petite fille encore plus jeune, assise par terre, placée sous la surveillance d'un autre elfe. Mais elle encore petite alors on ne peut pas jouer avec elle. J'ai quatre ans. Je suis une grande moi. Vous faisiez quoi ?

– Je lisais une histoire à Drago, répondit Blaise.

– Tu sais lire ?

– Non.

Étrangement, Daphné ne resta pas longtemps, préférant aller jouer ailleurs. Blaise montra un autre livre à Drago qui hocha la tête. Les histoires de son ami étaient comme celles qui lui trottaient dans la tête mais en mieux.

– Drago, souffla son voisin une fois l'histoire terminée. Tu veux bien être mon amoureux ? Maman dit que les garçons ne peuvent pas aimer d'autres garçons mais moi je pense que si. Ce n'est pas grave si on est tous les deux des garçons. Hein ?

Drago pour qui la maman n'avait rien dit de tel secoua la tête. Non, bien sûr que non ce n'était pas grave. Il pouvait être ce que Blaise voulait. Y compris un pingouin.

– Je veux bien être ton amoureux.

– Alors il faut s'embrasser. Comme les grands.

Une petite bouche se colla contre la sienne. Drago pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il fut temps de partir, les Zabini trouvèrent Blaise dans la nursery préparée spécialement pour les enfants des invités, avec un Drago dans son pyjama vert, le pouce dans la bouche et sa petite main liée à celle du brun qui dormait dans sa tenue de nuit jaune.

Selon l'elfe, Drago avait refusé de se séparer de son nouvel ami et avait décrété qu'il dormirait avec lui. Blaise avait accepté.

La créature raconta la soirée aux parents stupéfaits de découvrir que les deux garçons au tempérament assez possessif et égoïste aient pu passer autant de temps ensemble sans se battre.

* * *

 **Alors?**

 **À dans 15 jours pour la suite... j'espère. Étant donné que j'ai déménagé, je profite de la connection internet de mes parents pour ce week-end et celui d'après mais ensuite... y a plus qu'à espérer que je puisse avoir ma propre ligne chez moi. Croisez les doigts, les orteils et les cheveux pour que ça passe! Sinon faudra attendre un peu**


	9. Dans le noir, 1er septembre 1991

Merci à Amista pour tes deux reviews. Quant aux autres, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde et je pense que j'ai dû faire deux fois des réponses. Oui, je suis une auteur à l'ouest. Pour tout dire, je ne sais même plus ce que je dois faire, si j'ai des rendez-vous ou pas... à l'ouest je vous dis. Je cours partout comme une dingue et je dois penser à des milliards de trucs, donc si je vous ai répondu 2 fois... m'en veuillez pas

J'espère que cette vignette vous plaira. Dédicace à Jenny-chana

* * *

Dans le noir

 **Idée de Jenny-chana**

 _Dortoir des Serpentard, 1er septembre 1991_

Maman, je voudrais que tu sois là. J'ai peur ici. Pourquoi tu tenais tellement à ce que j'aille à Poudlard ? Parce que papa et toi y étiez ? Sauf que je n'ai pas ma place dans cette maison, moi. Ici, il fait froid, les grands sont aussi glaciaux que la banquise.

Un pour tous, tous pour un, c'était grosso modo ce qu'il nous a dit le préfet. Sauf que c'est un peu chacun pour soi.

En tout cas, je n'aime pas Crabbe et Goyle. Ce sont deux grosses brutes qui aiment jouer des poings pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Ils m'ont carrément repoussé ces crétins. Ce qui me fait mal c'est que Drago n'a rien dit ou fait pour m'aider. Il m'a simplement regardé être mis de côté. Je voulais juste dormir à côté de lui moi.

Maintenant, il a ce petit sourire qui n'annonce rien de bon.

Et Nott, il a l'air renfermé. Il s'est installé et n'a pas dit un mot.

Maman, je veux rentrer à la maison. S'il te plaît, viens me chercher. Ici, il n'y a pas la petite lumière que tu mets chaque soir même si je te dis que je suis trop grand pour l'avoir. Tu ne viens pas me border quand je dors et ton parfum n'est pas là. Tu ne seras pas là à me chanter une berceuse quand je ferai un cauchemar.

Ici, je suis tout seul, livré à moi-même, dans une maison qui ne me plaît pas. Je veux rentrer.

0o0

Blaise enterra son nez dans son oreiller pour étouffer au maximum ses reniflements.

Pendant des années, il avait été heureux à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. Avec Drago, ils avaient envisagé milles et une possibilités et maintenant, ce soir, il regrettait d'avoir pris ce train. Il aurait mieux fait d'être malade.

Un bruissement le força presque à s'arrêter de respirer et donc de pleurer.

Lorsque son matelas s'affaissa, il ne bougea pas. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il avait peur que ce soit un grand ou un autre de son dortoir qui vienne lui faire une farce de mauvais goût comme lui avait dit et redit son beau-père numéro quatre pour l'effrayer.

– Blaise ? murmura une voix qui le fit respirer à nouveau.

C'était Drago. Son ami s'était souvenu de lui. Blaise en était soulagé. Il aurait dû et voulu lui faire la tête, sauf qu'il était tellement content de le savoir près de lui.

– Tu dors ?

– Non, répondit la voix rauque du jeune Zabini en sortant la tête de son oreiller.

Drago était là, assis sur le bord de son lit, dans son pyjama gris. Il avait l'air tout petit, frêle, fragile. Loin de l'image de cet enfant capricieux qu'il avait donnée tout à l'heure.

– Je peux dormir avec toi ? J'ai peur tout seul dans mon lit. Et mes voisins ronflent.

– Tu étais content de les avoir comme voisins, répliqua Blaise sans pouvoir se retenir.

Malgré le peu de lumière dans le dortoir, Zabini pouvait voir le visage déconfit de son meilleur ami et amoureux depuis... des années.

– Père voulait qu'ils soient là et qu'ils me... secondent.

– Te seconder ? ricana Blaise qui trouvait cette idée surprenante et stupide. En quoi ? Tu as besoin d'être protégé ? Ton papa a peur que tu te fasses taper dessus ?

– Non, il dit que c'est important d'avoir des suiveurs. Moi, je n'en veux pas.

– Mais tu les laisses faire ce qu'ils veulent. Comme le lit. Je voulais dormir à côté de toi et... Et tu as souri. Tu avais l'air content de ce choix.

Sans attendre son avis, Drago se glissa à côté de Blaise et se pelotonna contre lui.

– Je ne suis pas content. Père m'a rappelé que je devais montrer qui sont les Malefoy.

– Ça veut dire quoi ? voulut savoir Blaise, suspicieux.

Il n'était pas certain d'aimer la suite.

– Tu le sais très bien, Blaise. Je dois être un dirigeant. Même si ça ne me plaît pas, je dois me montrer plus important que les autres, quitte à être... désagréable.

– Y compris avec moi ? murmura son voisin.

Blaise ne voulait pas être mis de côté. Toute son enfance était peuplée d'une amitié forte avec Drago. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Le fait de voir le jeune Malefoy sous ce nouveau jour n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Drago se tourna vers lui.

– Non. Pas avec toi. Parce que toi, tu es mon chéri. Les autres ne doivent pas savoir. Parce que ce n'est pas correct.

C'était ce qu'ils se répétaient souvent depuis des années. Ils acceptaient le fait que les adultes refusent qu'ils puissent s'aimer. Pour les « grands », ce n'était qu'une amourette stupide d'enfants qui ne connaissaient pas grand chose à la vie. Mais aucun des deux n'avait envie de tout arrêter. Ils avaient trouvé en l'autre l'ami, le frère, l'amoureux. Alors ils s'étaient faits la promesse que rien ne serait révélé tant qu'ils ne seraient pas capables de se débrouiller par eux-mêmes.

– Sauf qu'on est à Poudlard et que... ça sera difficile de rester tous les deux comme quand on se voyait. Il y aura toujours les autres. Et maintenant, il y aura ces deux crétins.

– Vincent et Grégory ? Tu ne les aimes pas trop.

– Je n'aime pas leurs manières. Ils ont failli me faire tomber pour m'éloigner de toi. Je voulais juste dormir à tes côtés.

– Je suis désolé pour ça. Mais tu pourras toujours venir dans mon lit si tu veux. J'ai peur, tu sais.

Blaise garda pour lui que Drago venait de répéter ce qu'il avait dit la même chose en se glissant sous les draps.

– Blaise, tu m'aimes toujours ?

– Oui. Quand tu n'es pas ce petit idiot que tu as été tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ?

– Je peux rester là ?

– Oui.

– Tu me fais un bisou ?

Blaise se pencha vers Drago et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres fines de son meilleur ami. Il sentit ce dernier se coller contre lui puis ferma les yeux. Il sourit en entendant le doux bruit de succion qui prouvait que le blondinet venait de s'endormir, le pouce dans la bouche.

Drago avait beau être un Malefoy, un dirigeant, il avait onze ans et suçait encore son pouce.

* * *

 **Vàlà, il perd en crédibilité le petit Drago.**

 **Je n'ai pas pu avancer sur les vignettes, j'en suis toujours à 19 mais quand j'aurai le temps, Inspiration ET Motivation penchées dessus, je pourrai en écrire d'autres. J'ai vos idées et j'ai les miennes**


	10. Nous ou rien, 31 juillet 1998

Merci pour vos reviews. Je suis contente que ces vignettes vous plaisent autant. Moi, ça me fait plaisir à écrire. Voilà la suivante.

 **Rating : T**

* * *

Nous ou rien

 _Manoir Malefoy, 31 juillet 1998_

Tout était prévu. Chaque mot avait été pesé avec soin, dit, redit et répété encore et encore. Le discours était parfait.

Drago, debout devant la porte du petit salon cher à ses parents, déglutit nerveusement. Il s'était préparé. Avec Blaise, ils avaient envisagé toutes les possibilités, meilleures comme pires. Surtout les pires en réalité. Malgré cela, le jeune homme était nerveux au possible. Parce que ce qu'il allait annoncer à ses parents n'allait pas leur plaire. Pas le moins du monde.

Il se souvenait de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue de longues années auparavant. Aimer Blaise et l'épouser, ce n'était pas possible.

Le couple ne pouvait pas être amoureux. Il n'avait pas le droit. C'était proscrit, immoral, sale. Ses parents n'avaient dit cela comme ça mais c'était ce que Drago avait compris.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et tâtant sa poche pour vérifier que ses affaires étaient toutes là, le blond ouvrit la porte du petit salon, au bord de la nausée. L'idée-même d'avouer qu'il était gay, homosexuel, pédé, tapette et toute autre appellation dans ce genre le rendait malade de peur. Il aurait voulu faire demi-tour, sauf que le visage et la voix de son amant apparurent dans son esprit.

Blaise avait déjà prévenu sa mère pour son choix. Il n'avait pas attendu qu'elle explose, il était simplement parti. Depuis la veille, il résidait dans le petit appartement moldu qu'ils avaient trouvé avec leur maigre pécule. Drago lui avait rendu visite. Plus exactement, ils avaient passé la journée tous les deux, imaginant quel serait leur futur en vivant ensemble.

Même si l'avenir n'avait pas semblé rose, pour eux il était hors de question de se séparer. Ils étaient trop proches, avaient vécu trop de choses comme la guerre, le secret de leur relation pendant quatre ans... Ils ne voulaient pas mettre cela de côté. Ils en avaient parlé, l'avaient envisagé. Cependant c'était trop difficile à accepter pour l'un comme pour l'autre. De toute façon, avait dit Blaise, ils étaient homosexuels. Ils pouvaient se séparer, cela ne les rendrait pas hétérosexuels et c'était cela qui bloquait.

Ils savaient qu'en quittant le domicile familial et en apprenant à leur famille leur situation, ils se fermaient beaucoup de portes. Le monde sorcier ne voudrait plus d'eux, ils seraient reniés et donc contraints d'aller vivre dans le monde moldu. Ils avaient donc pris les devants.

– Drago, te voilà enfin, sourit Narcissa.

Le jeune homme la regarda, gravant ses traits magnifiques dans sa mémoire. Elle était belle sa mère. Même à plus de quarante ans, elle demeurait superbe.

Il tourna légèrement les yeux vers son père dont les dernières semaines n'avaient pas été faciles. Lucius était fatigué mais il n'arborait plus cette légère ombre de barbe ni cet air fou. La mort de son maître, le fait d'être encore en vie et libre lui avaient redonné une santé. Cependant tout n'était pas encore gagné.

– Tout va bien chéri ? Je te trouve un peu pâle.

– J'ai... commença Drago avant de se racler la gorge, la voix rauque.

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa mère qui souriait à belles dents et qui l'interrompit.

– Mon Dragon, installe-toi. Ton père et moi avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Drago retint de se mordre la lèvre. La conversation n'allait pas comme il le désirait. Néanmoins, il obéit et prit place – pour la dernière fois – dans un des confortables sièges du petit salon.

– Te souviens-tu avant tout cela...

 _Cela_. La guerre. Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

–... nous parlions de ton avenir. Tu disais que tu ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu allais faire.

– Oui ? Cela remonte à au moins deux ans.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils et son père fit cette moue qui n'augurait rien de bon pour son postérieur. Mais Drago avait passé l'âge des fessées et des coups de canne. D'autant que Lucius avait cessé le punir peu après sa rentrée en Première Année.

– Cela veut dire que tu as trouvé ta voie ?

– Pas encore.

– Comptes-tu refaire une année ? Pour avoir un diplôme.

Drago y avait pensé. Il n'avait pas pu obtenir ses ASPICs à cause de la guerre, de la présence de Voldemort chez eux et de la peur de perdre ses parents s'il les laisse pour ses études.

– Non. Je ne pense pas.

Un diplôme sorcier ne lui permettrait pas d'obtenir un travail dans le monde moldu. À moins d'une équivalence.

– Donc que vas-tu faire ?

Drago se retint de dire qu'il allait se fondre dans la masse d'un monde que ses parents, tout du moins son père, méprisaient et que c'était là qu'il allait vivre. Pour l'instant, c'était un peu trop tôt.

– Prendre une année sabbatique et aviser l'année prochaine. Je crois que... j'ai besoin de repos.

Un demi mensonge ou une semi vérité. C'était mieux cela dit que tout avouer d'emblée.

– Et concernant ta vie sentimentale ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais engagé dans aucune relation.

Pour un peu, Drago aurait éclaté de rire. Il pouvait compter sur sa mère pour mettre avec grâce les pieds dans le plat et le pousser à aborder – involontairement – la conversation qu'il redoutait mais pour laquelle il était là.

– Je...

– Que penses-tu de la jeune Astoria ? l'interrompit Narcissa. Elle n'est pas encore majeure mais elle ferait une belle épouse et te compléterait à merveille.

Drago eut un instant d'arrêt. Son cerveau essayait de mettre un visage sur ce prénom.

Astoria Greengrass, Serpentard de deux ans sa cadette, était la petite sœur de Daphné. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé ni même approché. Elle était jolie, cependant Drago était insensible à ce genre de beauté, préférant de loin les courbes plus franches et le grain de peau foncé de son amant depuis trois ans, petit ami depuis quatre ans et amoureux depuis... quatorze ans.

– Que dirais-tu de la rencontrer ? Je me doute qu'avec votre différence d'âge bien que non significative, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de...

Sentant que sa mère avait pris la décision à sa place et refusant de se retrouver dans une relation dont il ne voulait pas, Drago se leva.

– Maman, arrête, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il presque.

– Mon chéri ?

Les mots de son discours si bien préparé lui revinrent en force. Lui qui avait redouté cette conversation, c'était le moment de l'avoir. S'il ne disait rien ou ne faisait rien, Blaise lui échapperait et il se retrouverait marié avec une femme qu'il n'aimerait pas, des enfants qui ne seraient pas de son petit ami. Il aurait une vie peut-être plus malheureuse que celle qu'il allait vivre avec son compagnon.

– Je... je n'ai pas besoin de rencontrer Astoria. Je ne la connais pas et n'ai aucune envie de la connaître. C'est sans le moindre doute une fille très gentille, parfaite. Mais ce n'est pas elle avec laquelle j'imagine un futur.

– Tu as donc quelqu'un, sourit Narcissa. Tu entends cela Lucius ? Il a quelqu'un ? Quand comptais-tu nous en parler ?

Ainsi donc sa mère avait proposé cela afin de délier la langue de son enfant. Une stratégie hautement manipulatrice et Drago était tombé dans le piège à pieds joints.

Mal à l'aise et angoissé, le jeune homme reprit place dans le fauteuil.

– Qui est-ce ? Une fille de bonne famille. Pitié, ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit de miss Parkinson.

– Non père, ce n'est pas elle. Et... ce n'est pas une fille.

Deux pairs d'yeux le fixèrent, interloquées. Lucius et Narcissa ne savaient plus quoi dire. Drago estima bien de profiter de leur silence pour réciter son discours.

– Cela fait quatre ans maintenant que je suis en couple avec quelqu'un. Quatre ans de relation secrète parce que nous savions parfaitement que cela choquerait. Si je ne vous en ai pas parlé avant, c'est parce que j'étais persuadé que vous ne le tolériez pas. Sauf que maintenant que je suis majeur, je suis capable de prendre soin de moi, d'être indépendant. Lui et moi avons décidé de vivre ensemble. Dans le monde moldu. J'ai assez d'argent pour me débrouiller. Nous avons trouvé un appartement et...

Les mots lui manquaient, sa gorge était nouée. Il n'arrivait plus à dire quoi que ce soit sous le regard choqué de ses parents.

– Qui ! exigea froidement Lucius.

– Blaise.

– Zabini ? Le fils de Claudia ?

Comme s'il pouvait en exister plusieurs. Drago évita cependant de répondre cela.

– Oui mère. Blaise Zabini.

– Depuis quatre ans, répéta Lucius.

– Trois en réalité. Nous ne... je ne compte pas cette année.

Ils n'avaient pas pu être ensemble. L'un ici, l'autre à Poudlard pour sa Septième Année. Ils s'étaient retrouvés juste après la bataille finale, surpris d'être en vie et soulagés de voir l'autre en bonne santé. Drago n'avait pas pu se retenir de courir vers Blaise, le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

Malgré cette année de séparation non désirée et de silence des deux côtés, ils avaient été d'accord pour continuer. Drago en avait été heureux. Il avait supporté comme il avait pu l'absence de son partenaire, envisager la rupture était au-dessus de ses forces.

Ces derniers mois, ils avaient continué à se voir en cachette. Cependant, cela ne leur convenait plus. Ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble ou de pouvoir se rencontrer dans un lieu public sorcier et non simplement moldu. Maintenant qu'ils étaient majeurs tous les deux dans les deux mondes, ils pouvaient subvenir à leurs propres besoins.

– Quatre ans ! s'insurgea Lucius. Pourquoi nous le dire maintenant si tu n'as pas jugé bon d'en parler avant ?

– Parce que je m'en vais. Dans le monde moldu. Je préfère partir avant que vous ne me l'ordonniez. Voilà ma nouvelle adresse, dit-il en déposant sur le petit guéridon un bout de parchemin sur lequel était notée une adresse dans le cœur de Londres.

Il se leva sans attendre l'ordre paternel. Il était évident que Lucius mourait d'envie de le mettre dehors avec ses pieds ou sa canne.

Le pire était donc arrivé. Ses parents n'acceptaient pas. Son père se retenait mais Drago sentait qu'il était au bord de l'explosion. Sa mère, elle, serrait les poings de façon convulsive et son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que du dégoût.

Drago battit en retraite en courant. Il gagna la zone de transplanage sans ralentir un seul instant, transplana dans une ruelle sombre non loin de leur nouvel appartement, puis le gagna. Il voulait retrouver Blaise et fondre en larmes dans ses bras.

C'était fini, il n'était plus un Malefoy. Il n'était plus rien.

* * *

 **À suivre**

 **Oui, il y a une suite qui sera postée non pas dans 15 jours mais dans 3 semaines. Etant donné que la semaine prochaine je ne suis pas là, je ne posterai pas la suite de ma drarry. Je la posterai la semaine suivante, ce qui décale d'une semaine les posts de mes 2 fics.**

 **Vàlà**


	11. Reviens, 2 décembre 1998

Et voilà la suite tant attendue... ou pas :)

 **Rating : T**

* * *

Reviens

(suite de nous ou rien)

 _Londres, 2 décembre 1998_

Lucius regarda l'immeuble miteux et se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'adresse. Son fils ne pouvait décemment pas vivre dans ce taudis. Même les Weasley vivaient mieux que cela.

C'était un immeuble sur trois niveaux dont la façade aurait mérité un bon ravalement. Certaines fenêtres étaient condamnées par des planches de bois.

Par acquis de conscience, le lord relut le petit bout de papier que Drago avait laissé en partant et dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était bien au bon endroit. C'était la bonne rue et le bon numéro. Son fils unique et adoré vivait dans un immeuble entouré d'épaves à ce que l'homme pouvait en juger. Il y avait des femmes maigres assises sur les marches menant à la porte. Elles fumaient. Des hommes en guère meilleur état étaient plantés là, près de la porte.

Lucius serra le poing sur sa canne et entama son ascension de l'escalier. Il pouvait sentir les regards bovins des habitants sur sa nuque. Ce ne devait pas être tous les jours qu'ils voyaient une personne avec un peu de classe et de distinction.

Une fois dans le hall, l'aristocrate retint de se boucher le nez. L'atmosphère exhalait une atroce odeur de fluides corporels et d'autres choses qu'il se refusait à identifier.

Troisième étage avait écrit Drago.

Comment son petit garçon avait-il pu tomber aussi bas? Simplement parce que ses parents avaient été choqués de découvrir que leur fils était homosexuel et qu'il vivait une idylle depuis plus de trois ans avec son meilleur ami ? Pour les Malefoy, il n'avait jamais été question de mettre leur enfant à la porte. Oui, ils avaient été surpris au-delà des mots par cette nouvelle mais il n'avait jamais été question de renier leur bébé.

Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient dits qu'il reviendrait dans un mois. Au bout de quatre mois, ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence, leur enfant était bel et bien parti.

Arrivé au troisième étage à la seule force des genoux, Lucius prit quelques secondes pour se reposer et inspecter les environs. Cinq portes se trouvaient dans le couloir du troisième. Le papier indiquait appartement 32. Le dernier au fond.

Alors qu'il s'y dirigeait, il entendit nettement une porte se refermer tout doucement. Le temps qu'il se retourne, plus rien ne bougeait mais une chose était certaine, quelqu'un l'épiait.

Ses bottes en cuir de dragon foulant la moquette miteuse, Lucius s'approcha de l'appartement 32 en redoutant la suite. Dans quel état allait-il trouver son fils ? Et Blaise ? Étaient-ils seulement encore en vie après tous ces mois auprès de cette faune ?

Du pommeau de sa canne à tête de serpent, Lucius cogna contre la porte puis attendit, le cœur battant à toute allure et l'oreille attentive au moindre bruit.

Le panneau s'ouvrit soudain sur une tignasse brune. Soulagé de voir l'ami – petit ami – de Drago en relative bonne santé, Lucius s'inquiéta bien moins pour son garçon.

– Mr... Malefoy ? bégaya Blaise.

– Drago est-il là ?

– Oui. Mais...

– Puis-je entrer ?

Le grand noir s'effaça pour laisser la place à Lucius qui posa un pied à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il faillit reculer en se rendant compte que ce n'était même pas assez grand pour être un appartement. Blaise et Drago n'avaient qu'une pièce. Pas de toilettes ni de salle de bains. Un petit coin cuisine juste assez grand pour poser une casserole sur une plaque et un bac qui servait d'évier.

Un trou à rats, voilà comment Lucius qualifierait cet endroit. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Drago était assis sur le lit trop étroit pour deux personnes et mangeait sur ses genoux. Il y avait bien une table collée contre un mur mais elle croulait sous le linge et d'autres choses.

– Père ? s'étonna Drago en reposant son assiette sur le sol à peu près propre.

– Bonjour Drago. Comment vas-tu?

Le fait de voir son fils aussi surpris de le voir peina Lucius. Ainsi donc il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir débarquer ici ?

– Je... vais... bien, je crois mais... que faites-vous ici ?

– Je viens voir mon fils. Ta mère s'inquiète et moi aussi. D'autant plus quand je vois où tu vis. C'est un quartier mal famé.

Il nota le rapprochement de Blaise vers le lit et donc vers Drago, comme s'il cherchait à le protéger de quelque chose. Ou de quelqu'un. Lui.

– C'était un appartement dans nos moyens et c'est en attendant.

– En attendant que vous mouriez sous la lame d'un fêlé ? Vous êtes chez les moldus...

– Pas si fort, le pria Drago en parlant relativement doucement. Les murs sont fins. Les voisins entendent tout. Oui nous sommes chez les moldus. Et alors? En quoi ma sécurit...

– Est-elle importante à mes yeux ? Tu n'as pas idée Drago.

Lucius avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait, s'émiettait. Il n'était plus rien aux yeux de son enfant et cela lui faisait mal.

– Rentre à la maison. Si tu veux tellement avoir ton indépendance, alors nous te donnerons de quoi te loger. Si tu veux...

– Je veux vivre avec Blaise, père. C'est tout ce que je désire. Et si personne n'accepte notre relation...

Drago serra la main que Blaise lui tendit par-dessus le lit. Il était vrai que Lucius n'aurait jamais envisagé ce genre de relation pour son fils. Dans son esprit, l'idée-même de deux personnes de même sexe amoureuses l'une de l'autre était intolérable. Son père lui avait ancré cette notion dans l'esprit à grand renfort de coups et de sorts tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

Cependant il ne s'appelait pas Abraxas et il aimait Drago. La guerre avait failli les séparer, il ne voulait pas revivre ça une seconde fois.

– J'admets que je n'ai pas été le père idéal, commença Lucius lentement sans lâcher des yeux les mains jointes. J'ai fait des choix me concernant et te concernant que je n'aurais jamais dû faire. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain et que personne ne pourra changer, c'est que tu es mon fils, Drago. Alors sans doute que je n'ai pas été assez présent et ai été plus exigent que d'aucuns, cependant je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Oui, j'avais d'autres projets te concernant. Une femme, des enfants. Non, Drago, laisse-moi finir, exigea Lucius en voyant Drago ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ton père de désirer cela pour toi. Ta mère et moi avons toutefois compris que nous nous trompions. Nous voulions ton bonheur. Si tu l'as trouvé avec Blaise alors... C'est parfait. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Vous voulez vivre ensemble ? Bien. Nous ne nous y opposerons pas. Par contre, que tu penses que nous t'avons renié parce que tu préfères les hommes aux femmes, c'est... je ne peux l'accepter. Tu ne nous as pas donné le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Tu es parti si vite.

– Quatre mois, père, croassa Drago. Vous aviez mon adresse.

– Et je suis là pour essayer de te convaincre de revenir à la maison. De vous convaincre, tous les deux.

Il échouait, il le sentait. Lui qui était si à l'aise pour parler avec des gens, pour demander plus de subventions ou pour dédaigner, il n'arrivait pas à parler simplement avec son garçon. Un fossé les séparait, Lucius venait juste d'en prendre conscience.

Simplement à cause d'un long silence, il allait perdre Drago à jamais.

– Je suis désolé que tu aies cru que nous te laissions tomber. ça n'a jamais été notre but ni notre désir. La guerre m'a montré ce que j'aurais pu perdre. J'ai failli te perdre plus d'une fois et je ne veux pas que cela arrive vraiment.

Il vit Drago bondir du lit et se jeter dans ses bras. Sous la surprise, Lucius ne sut comment réagir. Il avait encore le sentiment que s'il refermait ses bras sur son fils, il le casserait. Encore l'impression d'avoir un petit bébé entre les bras.

Et puis, comme la seule fois où il l'avait serré contre son cœur, ses bras l'enlacèrent. Il put entendre des sanglots de son petit garçon, sentir les larmes mouiller la peau de son cou. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Puisque Drago était contre lui.

– Je t'aime papa.

– Moi aussi je t'aime Drago. Et je suis fier de toi, de ce que tu es devenu.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Lucius Malefoy. Les mêmes inondaient celles de Drago.

Debout dans un coin, Blaise regardait la scène, ému aussi.

* * *

 **Vàlààààààà**


	12. Embrasse-le, 22 juillet 1994

Nouvelle vignette. Bonne lecture

 **Rating T**

* * *

Embrasse-le

 _Cottage Zabini, 22 juillet 1994_

Vous êtes dans sa chambre. C'est une pièce que tu as toujours aimée. Elle est petite mais à l'image de Blaise. Tu y es bien. Mieux que dans ta propre chambre, trop froide et impersonnelle. Elle ne semble prendre vie que quand ton amoureux y est.

Sauf que maintenant, vous êtes trop grands pour la partager lorsqu'il vient. Il a sa chambre, juste à côté. Trop loin pour toi quand arrive l'heure de se coucher, proche quand tout le monde dort. Tu en profites pour le rejoindre. Parce que tu ne dors bien qu'à ses côtés.

Il y a quelques mois, tu t'es aperçu qu'il n'était plus vraiment ton amoureux, c'était bien plus que cela. Tu l'aimes. Ce ne sont plus des sentiments d'enfant qui t'envahissent. Reste à savoir si Blaise ressent la même chose ou s'il reste sur un amour de « bébé ». Si c'est le cas, tu hésites à le pousser à revoir cela ou alors à tout arrêter.

– Drago, murmura justement ton meilleur ami alors que vous êtes assis sur son lit. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Tu le fixes, stupéfait. Comment peut-il douter ?

– Oui !

– Comme avant ? Comme lorsqu'on était petits ? Parce que moi... ce n'est plus vraiment pareil.

– Comment ça ? demandes-tu d'une voix inquiète.

Tu ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il a à te dire, parce que tu redoutes simplement qu'il t'annonce qu'il ne t'aime plus.

Sauf que ce qu'il fait te surprend plus que le reste. Tu le vois se redresser sur ses genoux et se pencher vers toi. Tu sens ses doigts chauds, ses paumes un peu moites se poser sur tes joues, son souffle brûlant sur ton visage.

Dehors, il fait chaud et lourd. Le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent.

Ici, il fait très chaud. Peut-être parce que Blaise est tout près de toi.

Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés. Des bisous d'enfant. Deux lèvres qui se rencontrent et se séparent. Des baisers un peu humides. Des smacks.

Quand la bouche de Blaise se pose sur la tienne, tu sens que c'est différent. Cette fois, les lèvres restent plus longtemps. Le baiser est plus appuyé qu'avant. Tu essaies de te rappeler ceux d'avant. Cependant ton cerveau n'arrive plus à réfléchir, ton esprit est focalisé par ces lèvres qui bougent légèrement contre les tiennes, ces mains sur tes joues, cette chaleur qui te parcourt, de même que ces frissons de plaisir qui te parcourent de la tête aux pieds.

Quelque chose taquine tes lèvres puis tes dents. Tu te doutes fortement de ce dont il s'agit, aussi le laisses-tu entrer puis caresser ta langue.

Ton souffle devient plus court et tes propres mains ont migré de tes genoux à la nuque de Blaise. Tes paumes sont moites mais au fond, tu t'en moques. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de meilleur que ce que tu vis là, avec ton petit ami. Ton cœur bat la chamade. Tu as envie de te coller contre lui, de sentir la chaleur qu'il dégage malgré la température élevée qu'il fait dans la pièce et dans la chambre.

Tu sais que ce n'est pas encore parfait, que ce baiser est un peu brouillon. Sauf que c'est ton premier vrai baiser et c'est ce qui le rend exceptionnel. Tu n'as aucune envie qu'il se termine. Tu redoutes ce moment. Pourtant, tes poumons sont en feu, tu n'as plus d'air. Cependant, ce n'est pas important à tes yeux.

Et puis Blaise décide de s'écarter. Ses lèvres se séparent des tiennes et tu éprouves alors une violent sentiment de perte.

– Je crois que j'ai envie qu'on soit vraiment ensemble. Plus juste amis ou amoureux. Des petits amis.

Ton cœur menace d'exploser. Tu ne peux empêcher un sourire niais d'éclairer ton visage.

– Oui.

C'est la seule réponse que tu peux donner. Tu es tellement content que ton petit ami – tu peux le dire maintenant – pense comme toi.

Vous êtes ensemble. Un couple. Et même si vous ne pouvez vous afficher comme les autres, vous êtes tous les deux.

* * *

FIN

Vous êtes des choux avec toutes vos reviews. Je vous adore et je suis super contente que vous aimiez ces vignettes


	13. Vivants, 2 mai 1998

Déjà merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui prennent le temps de lire ces vignettes. Savoir que ce couple si peu usité et qui n'était pas favori au début plaît autant, ça me faire rudement plaisir

 **J'ajoute aussi que les personnes qui veulent lires des passages en particulier pour des vignettes, qu'elles m'en fassent part en review, en MP. Pour l'instant, il y a 21 vignettes prévues, j'ai des idées notées pour 6-7 de plus (dont celle de Stormtrooper2 et O'Cahan). Je vous dirai si c'est déjà écrit ou pas.**

Petite note et après, je vous laisse tranquille : quand j'écris FIN à la fin des vignettes (ce qui arrive rarement, donc je comprends votre inquiétude) c'est juste pour marquer la fin de la vignette, pas celle de l'histoire. Pour l'instant, ces vignettes continuent au moins jusqu'au numéro 27.

Maintenant, bonne lecture

 **Rating T**

* * *

Vivants

 _Parc de Poudlard, 2 mai 1998_

Il était mort. Le Lord était mort. Blaise n'arrivait pas à en croire sa chance. L'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps était mort et lui, petit sorcier qui n'avait pas encore fini ses études, était encore en vie, planté au milieu de la Grande Salle, non loin de la dépouille de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Tous les survivants hurlaient leur joie d'être en vie. Blaise était trop sonné pour faire comme eux. Il s'était battu fièrement contre le camp du Seigneur Noir, même si cela voulait dire qu'il s'était battu contre Drago. Il n'avait pas fait beaucoup de victimes, surtout que ses connaissances en sorts de défenses n'étaient pas suffisantes pour se battre. Il avait vu parfois des Gryffondor être plus virulents que lui, un Serpentard.

Comme quoi, Drago avait tort, les maisons ne prouvaient rien. Il en avait eu la preuve sous les yeux. Les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor s'étaient battus avec courage. Les Blaireaux avaient montré une hargne que jamais Blaise n'aurait cru voir chez eux.

Et les Serpentard, qu'avaient-ils fait ?

Après avoir été emmenés par le concierge dans leur salle commune, à cause de cette bécasse de Pansy, certains étaient restés terrés par peur. Blaise comprenait les plus jeunes mais pas la plupart des Sixième et Septième Année. Lui n'avait pas pu rester en bas. Pas alors que Drago n'était pas présent. Il avait éprouvé le besoin de le chercher même s'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis que son amant avait choisi son camp. Le mauvais.

Blaise s'était battu. Pour rester en vie. Et aujourd'hui, il l'était. Dans le camp des vainqueurs, debout sur ses pieds, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine.

Il savourait le fait de ne pas être étendu par terre, comme ces morts. Il appréciait le fait de respirer, même l'odeur du sang, de la chair calcinée par les sorts.

Blaise Commode Zabini était en vie.

– Blaise ! hurla la voix inquiète de sa mère, Claudia.

Il se retourna pour la voir fureter partout, les yeux grand ouverts pour ne pas rater son fils. Elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui, sans le voir.

– Maman, ne put-il s'empêcher d'appeler.

Claudia leva les yeux vers lui et son visage exprima un soulagement indicible. Elle ne put se retenir de se jeter dans ses bras et de le serrer contre elle. Son enfant avait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, aussi posa-t-il sa joue sur ses cheveux. Pourtant, Blaise eut l'impression d'être de nouveau ce petit garçon qui regardait sa maman de haut, qui le prenait sur les genoux pour lui faire des câlins.

– Mon bébé, mon chéri. Tu es là. J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai appris que la bataille se déroulait ici, à Poudlard alors que tu y étais. Tu n'es pas blessé, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se recula et examina son fils unique, son trésor, avec le regard d'une mère terriblement inquiète et soulagée de le voir en vie.

– Je vais bien maman. Je vais bien. Tout va bien. Il est mort.

Il attira Claudia contre son cœur et respira à pleins poumons ce parfum dispendieux et à l'odeur forte avec beaucoup de délectation. Sa mère était vivante, tout comme lui et ce parfum était là pour le lui rappeler.

– Je t'aime mon chéri, murmura Claudia en s'éloignant de Blaise, ses mains dans les siennes. Merlin, comme tu ressembles à ton père. Si tu savais comme il serait fier de toi.

Sa mère éclata en sanglots, ses nerfs la lâchaient. Blaise lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur la tête tout en la serrant fort dans ses bras, heureux d'entendre ces mots.

– Rentrons mon chéri.

Ces trois mots furent comme un déclic dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Pas avant d'avoir pu voir Drago, d'avoir pu vérifier si son amant était encore en vie.

Cette année, ils n'avaient pas pu être ensemble. L'un à Poudlard et l'autre au manoir Malefoy. Ils ne s'étaient échangés aucune lettre. Aucun n'avait désiré cette séparation. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix et être dans deux camps séparés n'avait pas facilité les choses.

Il s'arracha à l'étreinte de sa mère et se dirigea vers la porte, faisant fi des médicomages qui essayaient de le retenir. Son esprit ne cessait de faire tourner en boucle qu'il devait retrouver Drago.

– Blaise, cria Claudia.

– Je reviens maman, la prévint-il. Je reviens, je te le jure.

Une fois hors de la Grande Salle, il nota à peine les débris et pans entiers de murs qui étaient par terre. Les cadavres avaient été apportés dans le réfectoire, s'alignant les uns à côté des autres, avec les vivants pour les pleurer.

Blaise attrapa un homme par le poignet, se moquant de savoir ce qu'il était, sorcier, cracmol, bon, méchant... Il voulait juste des informations concernant Drago. Il n'avait pas vu son cadavre dans la Grande Salle, ce qui augurait, en théorie, de bonnes nouvelles. Drago était peut-être en vie.

– Vous avez vu les Malefoy ?

– Non, je...

Mais avant que l'autre ne termine sa phrase, Blaise s'était déjà éloigné et descendait les marches qui menaient vers le parc.

– DRAGO, hurla-t-il. Dray, réponds-moi, je t'en supplie, ajouta-t-il tout bas. Merlin, faites qu...

– BLAISE ! cria-t-on derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna brutalement. Cette voix, il la connaissait et pourrait la reconnaître entre milles. Drago était là, dans son dos, en haut des marches. Il était légèrement blessé. Une ecchymose marquait sa joue, ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Mais il allait bien, il était en vie lui aussi.

Drago descendit en courant l'escalier jusqu'à être à la même hauteur que Blaise. Le couple se regarda, séparé de quelques pas. Puis le brun fit le premier geste. Il se jeta presque sur la bouche de son amant, se moquant éperdument de ce que les gens pouvaient dire face à leur relation. Il venait de vivre une guerre, le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance en cet instant.

Il serra Drago contre lui comme avec sa mère quelques minutes auparavant. Sa chaleur, son odeur, son corps lui avaient terriblement manqué. Cette année avait été longue et difficile loin de celui qu'il considérait comme étant l'amour de sa vie.

– Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, souffla le blond contre sa bouche, ponctuant chacun de ses « je t'aime » d'un baiser.

Blaise ne put retenir ses larmes.

Ce jour était peut-être le plus beau de sa vie.

* * *

 **FIN**


	14. La liste, 28 août 1991

**Rating K**

* * *

La liste

 **Idée de Jenny-chana**

 _Manoir Malefoy, 28 août 1991_

Tippy retint un gémissement en voyant la liste de son jeune maître. C'était certain, à moins d'utiliser de la magie, tout ne rentrerait pas.

Le pauvre elfe de maison qu'il était pouvait faire des miracles mais faire rentrer quelque chose dans la tête de son maître était mission impossible pour lui. Parce qu'il n'en avait ni le pouvoir ni l'autorité. Ce n'était qu'un esclave au service de la noble et puissante famille Malefoy. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire, juste à obéir.

La créature relut ce qu'on demandait aux Première Année et regarda les rajouts de son jeune maître ici et là où il avait trouvé de la place. C'étaient des gribouillis avec des ratures et des mots barrés, comme si le jeune maître n'avait su se décider.

– Ah, j'ai oublié le château.

Le château en question était une réplique de Poudlard. Il y avait les petites figurines rangées dans une boîte qui devait se trouver dans la salle de jeux. Tippy ferma les yeux, ne sachant que faire.

– Maître Drago, Tippy...

– J'ai oublié le terrain de Quidditch miniature ! cria l'enfant avant de disparaître.

– … n'est pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, acheva l'elfe dans le vide.

Il contempla le désastre qu'était la chambre de son maître. Tous ces jouets étalés par terre, ces vêtements sur les sièges, Tippy soupira et décida d'aller voir celle qui prendrait la décision qui s'imposait. Maîtresse Narcissa.

Elle était dans son salon en train de lire un livre dans son fauteuil attitré, la chevelure auréolée par un rayon de soleil. Les humains disaient qu'elle était belle, Tippy ne connaissait rien à la beauté humaine. Il préférait cent fois les femelles de sa race. Elles étaient plus jolies à ses yeux. Surtout la petite Folly. S'il le pouvait, il lui donnerait un bouquet de fougères afin de lui déclamer son amour pour elle. Encore fallait-il que leurs maîtres soient d'accord.

– Maîtresse Narcissa, fit Tippy en s'inclinant très bas.

– Un souci avec la malle de Drago ?

– Tippy est navré, maîtresse Narcissa. Tippy ne peut satisfaire le jeune maître. Tippy voudrait aider le jeune maître pour tout mettre dans sa malle mais Tippy ne sait pas si ce que le jeune maître a rajouté sur sa liste est bien pour Poudlard. Tippy ira se coincer les doigts dans la porte du four.

– Rajouté sur sa liste ? répéta maîtresse Narcissa. Montre-moi ça !

Tippy lui tendit docilement le parchemin et vit le visage de sa maîtresse se décomposer lentement.

– Merlin !

Elle s'en alla hors du salon. Tippy n'eut pas le temps de s'incliner. Il entendit le claquement des talons sur le sol et sur le bois des marches. L'elfe rejoignit la chambre de Drago. Après tout, il était préposé à la malle et personne ne lui avait interdit de s'y rendre.

Depuis son départ, d'autres jeux s'étaient accumulés.

Maîtresse Narcissa pénétra dans la chambre de son fils.

– Drago Lucius Malefoy ! tempêta-t-elle. Puis-je savoir ce que c'est que ce... foutoir ?

L'enfant de onze ans, les bras chargés d'une maquette de bateau, s'arrêta pile devant elle.

– Je fais ma malle, dit-il de façon toute innocente.

– Je doute que ce qui se trouve ici – maîtresse Narcissa désigna les jeux au sol – et ici – elle désigna la liste barbouillée d'encre – soit nécessaire. Alors tu laisses Tippy faire ta malle et tu cesses de lui apporter tous tes jeux ! Compris ?

– Mais maman, j'ai besoin de tout ça pour Poudlard !

– Non chéri. Crois-moi, tu as juste besoin de ce qu'il y a sur ta liste. On peut rajouter des livres et ton jeu d'échec. Rien d'autre ! Si tu rajoutes quoi que ce soit, je le saurai. Je vérifierai juste avant le départ ! Tippy, range-ça et finis la malle de mon fils. Ne mets rien de plus que ce j'ai accepté !

– Bien maîtresse Narcissa.

L'elfe s'inclina, son nez frôlant le sol. Il entendit la porte claquer.

– Ce n'est pas juste, grommela maître Drago. Des livres ? Qui ça intéresse des livres ? J'aurais préféré mon château ou ma maquette. Mais pas des livres.

Maître Drago soupira puis retourna dans sa salle de jeux. Lorsqu'il revint, Tippy crut qu'il allait pleurer. Cette fois ce n'étaient pas ses doigts qu'il allait coincer, mais ses oreilles. Et ça, ça faisait mal. Maître Drago avait ramené non pas trois ou quatre livres mais autant que ses petits bras pouvaient prendre.

– Maître Drago ne peut pas en prendre autant.

– Maman a dit des livres, elle n'a pas dit combien j'avais le droit ! Donc...

Cinq minutes plus tard, Tippy avait complètement perdu espoir. Il hésitait entre filer se taper la tête contre un mur et aller voir sa maîtresse, encore une fois. Il opta pour les deux.

– Qu'a encore fait Drago ? grommela maîtresse Narcissa.

– Tippy est vraiment désolé. Il ira se coincer...

– Tippy, je n'ai guère le temps d'écouter tes lamentations ! Dis-moi ce que mon fils a encore inventé.

– Maître Drago a pris tous ses livres pour que Tippy les mette dans sa malle.

Comme moins de dix minutes auparavant, maîtresse Narcissa entra dans la chambre de son fils.

– Drago, chéri. Comptes-tu réellement vider ta chambre ou c'est une vue de l'esprit ?

– Tu ne veux pas que je prenne mes jeux, tu acceptes les livres et un jeu d'échec. J'obéis.

– J'ai dit des livres et non tous tes livres. Ce qui veut dire une dizaine tout au plus. Donc tu vas faire un choix parmi ceux que tu possèdes.

– Dix ? Mais maman...

– Veux-tu que j'aille en parler à ton père ?

Tippy vit son jeune maître déglutir. La menace était sérieuse. Si le maître Lucius s'en mêlait, le jeune maître aurait les fesses rouges. L'enfant baissa les yeux et reposa sur le sol la pile de livres qu'il avait entre les bras.

Il fallut deux heures à Tippy pour boucler la malle et un claquement de doigts pour que tout reprenne sa place. L'elfe était assez content de lui et soulagé d'avoir pu mener sa tâche à bien.

Son regard tomba sur la liste que son jeune maître avait allègrement barbouillée. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que la chambre entière se retrouve dans la malle du futur étudiant. Juste trois interventions de sa mère et un pincement de doigts et d'oreilles dans la porte du four. Une broutille en somme.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A dans 15 jours pour la suite  
**


	15. Mot d'enfant, 2 janvier 1982

Non, je ne suis pas en retard, on est encore samedi

Bonne lecture et n'en voulez pas à l'auteure pour ses conneries

* * *

Mot d'enfant

 _Cottage Zabini, 2 janvier 1982_

Blaise était assis sur son tapis de jeu installé dans le petit salon de sa maison et s'amusait avec un puzzle en bois dont les pièces étaient des animaux de la ferme. C'était son jouet préféré. Il aimait d'autant plus y jouer quand sa maman était là.

– Qu'est-ce c'est mon chéri ? demanda maman en lui tendant une poule.

– Coco.

Maman sourit. Blaise sourit aussi, son petit nez se fronçant.

– Poule mon chéri. Une poule.

C'était difficile. Le son « l », Blaise n'y arrivait pas très bien et il préférait le « coco ». Après tout, la poule faisait bien cot-cot.

– Pou', répéta-t-il.

Son sourit s'agrandit alors qu'il avait le droit à un gros bisous. Il adorait les baisers de sa maman, surtout quand elle venait dans son cou et faisait ce bruit qui lui faisait des chatouilles.

– 'Core.

– Encore un bisou ? Bon, très bien.

Cette fois maman l'attrapa dans ses bras et le serra fort avant de faire celui qui le faisait rire aux éclats. Ça faisait toujours un drôle de bruit que Blaise n'arrivait jamais à refaire.

– Tu fais un bisou à maman ?

– Nan, répondit le petit garçon en secouant la tête.

C'était mieux quand maman le lui faisait.

– Si, un gros bisou pour maman.

Blaise consentit à ce grand sacrifice mais il préférait vraiment lorsque c'était maman. D'ailleurs, elle l'installa entre ses jambes et lui présenta une autre pièce de son puzzle.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Nieoum (1).

– Non chéri, je ne te demande pas le bruit. C'est un ch...

– Chien ! s'écria l'enfant en battant des mains.

– Non, chat, rit maman. C'est un chat.

– Chat ?

Le bambin répéta ce mot une deuxième fois, prit la pièce et la posa là où ça devait rentrer. Normalement.

Sauf que ça ne voulait pas. Alors Blaise râla.

– Regarde mon cœur. Elle va là cette pièce, fit maman en guidant la petite main vers le bon endroit.

De nouveau Blaise battit des mains, content de lui.

– Dis Blaise.

Ça, c'était son prénom. Il le reconnaissait. C'était comme ça que sa maman l'appelait.

– Baise (2) ! dit-il fièrement.

(1) Pour ceux qui se demandent, c'est un miaulement version enfant de moins de deux ans.

(2) Oui, bon, ok, c'était facile mais fallait que je fasse cette vignette à cause de ce mot et de Blaise

* * *

FIN

À dans 15 jours pour la suite. D'ici là, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de Noël et profitez-en bien mes petits. Je vous aime


	16. Colère, 17 juin 1985

Avant de commencer, je tenais à vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2016, plein de bonnes choses et surtout que vous soyez heureux. C'est ma résolution de cette année et autant dire que pour l'instant, je le suis ^^

Ensuite, désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière alors que c'était prévu. Pourquoi ce silence? Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Je pensais que je pourrais mais avec les fêtes, les allées et retours en voiture, la famille qui débarque, l'adorable neveu (celui qui fait niéoum, non non, je l'avais pas inventé, bah j'ai pas eu trop de temps pour la publication. Et puis dimanche est arrivé et je me suis dit "tant pis, ça sera pour samedi prochain"

Merci pour votre présence, vos reviews toujours aussi adorables

Passage court et dédicace à **Jenny-chana**

* * *

Colère

 _Cottage Zabini, 17 juin 1985_

Un hurlement de rage résonna dans la maison. Claudia regarda stoïquement son fils unique et préféré, la prunelle de ses yeux, l'amour de sa vie mettre à sac sa chambre.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa robe rose fuchsia et haussa un sourcil alors que Blaise criait tout en jetant un de ses livres préférés sur sa collection de peluches. Bien évidemment, toutes tombèrent de l'étagère et le livre finit sa course par terre, ouvert.

Blaise ne s'arrêta pas là. Il prit sa chaise qu'il poussa sur le sol, puis s'attaqua à son lit. Ses draps se retrouvèrent sur le petit bureau déjà enfoui sous un tas de papiers et de crayons. Au moment où il voulut s'en prendre à sa caisse de petits personnages, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas qui le fit bondir comme il fit sursauter Claudia.

– Par l'Enfer, commença Brodius, le beau-père de l'enfant, avant de voir sa femme. Il se passe quoi ici ? !

Claudia observa un instant son fils qui les regardait tous les deux, l'air de se demander s'il devait ou non continuer. Elle sentait que Blaise était toujours en colère. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux qui brillaient de rage non contenue. Il n'avait pas terminé.

Le pire était que sa mère n'avait pas envie de le forcer à se calmer. Elle avait bien compris avec les années qu'il fallait le laisser évacuer sa rage et ensuite ils pouvaient discuter.

– Blaise, fit Claudia en désignant l'enfant haletant, transpirant, qui tenait encore une caisse entre ses mains, n'a pas eu ce qu'il désirait. Et donc il nous gratifie d'une belle crise de colère.

– T'avais pas le droit de dire non, cria le petit garçon.

Il renversa sa caisse qui se déversa au milieu du foutoir dans un bruit assez atroce.

– Je suis ta mère, jeune homme.

Nouveau cri. Blaise flanqua un coup de pied dans ses figurines dont l'une vola près de sa mère qui eut le réflexe de se déporter légèrement pour éviter de se la prendre en pleine figure.

– Tu as fini ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard ahuri de son mari et son désir d'intervenir. Mais elle savait que Brodius ne ferait rien. Pas comme son prédécesseur qui avait osé lever la main sur Blaise. La seule chose qu'il pourrait tenter, c'était crier sur le petit garçon de cinq ans qui devait l'interrompre dans ce qu'il appelait son processus créatif. C'était après tout ce qu'il désirait faire en entrant dans la chambre telle une furie.

– Non ! brailla l'enfant.

Le contenu de son étagère se retrouva avec le fatras par terre.

– Claudia, chérie, intervint Brodius.

– Je gère.

– Je me doute que tu gères, mais ses hurlements m'empêchent de me concentrer sur mon prochain livre.

– Je. Gère, Brodius.

Il y avait une chose que Claudia détestait, c'était qu'on s'immisce dans sa relation avec son fils, qu'on la pousse à agir autrement. Elle était la seule à savoir comment agissait Blaise, la seule à savoir que, lors de colères, s'énerver contre lui alors qu'il avait encore tant de rage à évacuer ne l'aiderait pas, au contraire.

Brodius serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Dans l'éducation de Blaise, Claudia prenait toutes les décisions et son mari se devait de les suivre.

– Blaise, chéri, fit-elle tout doucement alors que l'enfant s'était arrêté. Tu as fini ?

– Je sais pas, répliqua le petit garçon boudeur. Pourquoi tu dis non ? ! À chaque fois que je veux quelque chose, tu dis non !

– Oh, dit Claudia sans bouger de sa place, feintant la surprise. Je dis non tout le temps ?

– Tu veux pas que j'ai de chat ! pleura Blaise. Drago, il en a eu un et pas moi !

Drago. Son adorable enfant chéri n'avait que ce mot à la bouche. Drago.

Claudia ne savait pas lequel des deux était le meneur. En tout cas depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, Blaise parlait beaucoup de lui et l'imitait autant que faire se peut.

– Blaise chéri, qui s'occupe du chat de Drago ? C'est lui ?

– Non, c'est un elfe. Desby pourrait lui aussi s'en occuper du chat, répondit Blaise avec de grands yeux tout innocents.

– Sauf que cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi dans cette maison, Blaise. Si tu veux un chat, tu me montres que tu peux, toi, t'en occuper. Et au vu des sept poissons qui sont morts parce que tu ne les as pas nourris, je pense qu'un chat, c'est encore un peu tôt.

– Mais...

Cette fois ce n'était plus de la colère qui fit briller les yeux du petit enfant, c'étaient des larmes.

– Chéri, mon amour, quand tu seras plus grand, tu pourras en avoir un, murmura Claudia en le prenant dans ses bras pour le couvrir de baisers.

– C'est quand que je serai grand. Je suis grand. J'ai cinq ans !

– Lorsque tu rentreras à Poudlard.

– C'est dans longtemps, pleurnicha Blaise.

Sa mère le berça tendrement pendant de longues minutes et puis quand il se fut calmé, elle le reposa sur le sol avant de se diriger vers la porte.

– Mon amour, avant de descendre, tu ranges ta chambre et sans l'aide de Desby, fit-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un léger sourire quand le visage de son fils se décomposa.

* * *

 **FIN**

Dites-moi, seriez-vous ou non d'accord pour que j'écrive une vignette sur la mort de Blaise et Drago? 'Fin un truc du genre. J'ai envie d'en faire une, voire deux


	17. Prémices, 3 juillet 1995

**On change de rating même s'il n'y a rien de vraiment... M...pour l'instant  
**

 **Rating M**

* * *

Prémices

 _La_ Roseraie _, Côte d'Azur, 3 juillet 1995_

Dans la « petite » chambre du « petit » manoir de la Roseraie, l'heure n'était pas au sommeil.

– Tu crois que... souffla Drago à Blaise assis contre lui sur le lit qu'ils se partageaient.

Il y en avait un autre calé contre l'autre mur mais ils avaient décidé de ne pas l'utiliser. Pas alors qu'ils dormaient ensemble depuis des années.

À la lueur d'une bougie, les deux garçons lisaient et s'instruisaient avec une certaine passion le magazine que Blaise avait acheté quelques semaines auparavant.

– C'est la photo qui le montre, répondit justement ce dernier tout bas.

Il avisa l'air surpris voire franchement horrifié de son petit ami.

– Ça doit faire mal !

– Chut, ordonna Blaise alors que la voix de Drago résonnait brutalement dans la pièce silencieuse.

À cette heure, les Malefoy devaient dormir et les adolescents se devaient d'en faire autant. Sauf qu'ils n'en avaient aucune envie. Ils avaient passé la journée à la plage et même l'air iodé ne les avait pas assommés.

Le cœur battant, ils ne firent aucun bruit afin de repérer si quelqu'un bougeait dans la maison. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas, à leur grand soulagement. Ils se penchèrent donc sur le magazine de Blaise, dévorant les images animées qui montraient clairement une activité sexuelle entre deux hommes.

Zabini avait désiré en savoir davantage sur le principe. Il n'avait que la théorie mais n'avait jamais, avant ce soir, pu déterminer à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler faire l'amour entre deux hommes.

Il était particulièrement intéressé par ce point parce qu'il souhaitait, un jour, sauter le pas avec Drago. Entre eux, ce n'étaient que des caresses, plus ou moins osées, des baisers mais ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin.

– Blaise, comment on peut faire rentrer ça _là-dedans_ ?

Blaise se mordit la lèvre, incertain. Cela, il n'en savait rien. Le magazine ne montrait que des images de sorciers très bien faits.

– J'suppose que ça doit rentrer.

Drago secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Imaginer seulement un sexe pénétrer son intimité, il était au bord de l'agonie. Pour lui, ça ne pouvait pas passer. Le petit trou était justement trop petit pour laisser passer une hampe tendue et épaissie par le plaisir et le désir. Il le savait, il avait tâté une ou deux fois.

– J'te préviens que c'est pas moi qui ferai lui, objecta Drago en désignant le sorcier qui, avec un air d'extase, se faisait malmener par son partenaire et appréciait grandement ce traitement.

– Si tu veux, je peux.

– T'es fou ! Tu veux...

– Mais tais-toi Dray ! On va se faire repérer ! chuchota Blaise en crachotant.

– Ça va te faire mal.

– Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir si mal que ça.

– Oui mais lui sait s'y prendre. Moi pas.

– On peut toujours s'entraîner, murmura Blaise. Après, cent fois sur le métier tu remettras ton ouvrage (1) ? Non.

– Qui a dit ça ? demanda Drago, vaguement intéressé.

– Aucune idée mais on s'en fiche non ? J'ai envie d'essayer, souffla Blaise.

Drago se tourna vers lui, interloqué. Essayer quoi ? De reproduire l'image de ces deux beaux mâles se faisant du bien l'un l'autre ? Lui ne se sentait pas prêt à sauter le pas. Il aimait bien les caresses, les baisers, ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux. Parce que c'était tout doux, tendre et que ça ne faisait pas de mal.

Drago n'était pas prêt.

Une bouche se posa sur la sienne pendant qu'un corps l'allongeait sur le lit qui grinça légèrement.

Dans la « petite » chambre du « petit » manoir de la Roseraie, l'heure n'était pas au sommeil.

* * *

 _À suivre_

(1) Nicolas Boileau et la citation n'est pas tout à fait celle-là sauf que c'est ainsi que je l'a apprise


	18. Tentative, 3 juillet 1995

**Rating M**

* * *

Tentative

(suite de Prémices)

 _La_ Roseraie _, Côte d'Azur, 3 juillet 1995_

Les deux corps étaient imbriqués l'un contre l'autre dans la chaleur de la chambre malgré les fenêtres ouvertes.

Une petite bougie brûlait doucement, projetant sa douce lueur vers le lit. Blaise et Drago étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre. Rien ne permettait de dire avec précision à qui appartenait le bras ou la jambe tant ils étaient serrés et emmêlés.

Ils s'embrassaient avec passion, refusant de s'éloigner des lèvres de l'amant, même pour respirer. L'oxygène était relégué au second plan. Le premier était d'assouvir le désir qui avait embrasé leurs veines.

Blaise était désireux de se fondre en Drago. Pour l'instant il se contentait de l'étreindre. Sentir son corps fin contre le sien lui suffisait encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus, que son être veuille davantage.

Totalement enroulé autour de son amant, il pouvait tout percevoir de Drago, y compris cette raideur contre sa hanche encore cachée par le pantalon de pyjama.

Ses mains autour de la taille de son petit ami s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre et vinrent lentement caresser les hanches puis les flancs à sa portée.

Le souffle commençait à lui manquer. Ses poumons hurlaient mais Blaise n'écouta que son désir qui le poussait à embrasser encore et toujours Drago. Parce que ses baisers étaient parfaits. Son goût était unique, divin et qu'il était plus addictif que toutes les drogues au monde.

Tandis que ses doigts agiles se dirigeaient lentement vers l'élastique du pyjama vert que Drago portait, son petit ami se figea et prit une profonde inspiration par le nez avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage.

Blaise bougea légèrement des hanches, afin de frictionner l'expression de son désir contre Drago. Tout contre la bouche du blond, il gémit parce que ce délicieux frottement était aussi simplement parfait que ce baiser.

Désireux de tenter quelque chose, il laissa à Drago les commandes et se concentra sur l'élastique sous ses doigts. Élastique qu'il expérimenta un instant avant de l'abandonner pour aller explorer d'autres contrées.

Sous ses paumes, la peau était chaude.

Il descendit tout doucement des hanches vers les fesses qui se trouvaient entre lui et le matelas.

Les jambes autour des siennes s'envolèrent pour venir s'enrouler autour de ses hanches. Cette fois, le désir de Drago vint se frotter au sien.

– Blaise, soupira soudain Drago, sa bouche contre la sienne.

– Oui ?

– J'ai envie de plus.

Plus que le baiser renversant qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger.

Plus que les frictions.

Plus que cette chaleur brûlante qui les entourait, les enfermant dans une moiteur dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait que faire.

Blaise l'embrassa une autre fois, déposant simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains avaient atteint leur but et englobaient les fesses bien rondes et fermes du blondinet.

Ils avaient déjà été plus loin. Pas assez pour Blaise et Drago. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à aller au bout.

Sans répondre, le brun se redressa autant qu'il put. La faible lueur de la bougie lui permettait de distinguer les traits de son amour. Drago était beau. Parfait avec ses joues légèrement rougies par le soleil et l'excitation. Ses yeux brillaient, étrangement dorés alors qu'ils devaient être argentés.

– Non, reste, soupira Drago.

– Je reste, promit Blaise. Je reste. C'est juste ce bas de pyjama entre nous qui me dérange.

Le sien, celui de Drago, le leur. Il voulait sentir la peau blanche contre la sienne, sans le moindre obstacle.

Avec précaution, il retira le pantalon, dévoilant des hanches étroites, un pubis aux poils clairs, et là, au milieu, la verge dressée. Blaise avait envie de tendre la main et de la caresser. Elle était lourde, chaude et dure. Rien qu'en la voyant il pouvait l'assurer. Combien de fois l'avait-il prise en main, soupesée, honorée, caressée ?

Drago se redressa légèrement, appuyé sur ses coudes, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

– Tu es beau, souffla Blaise.

– Je sais.

– Et modeste avec ça.

– Tu comptes faire une ode à ma magnificence ou tu vas enfin te bouger et m'envoyer au septième ciel ?

– Modeste et conciliant.

Néanmoins, Blaise se rallongea sur lui juste après s'être à son tour débarrassé de son pantalon. De toute façon, il faisait bien trop chaud pour être habillé.

Blaise aimait le contact de la peau de Drago contre la sienne. Mieux encore, il l'adorait. Aussitôt, ses mains repartirent à l'assaut de ce corps parfait. Son amant noua ses chevilles dans le creux de ses reins et ses bras autour de son cou avant de bécoter chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Leurs hanches bougeaient l'une contre l'autre afin de maintenir entre eux cette excitation.

Comme mu par un soudain besoin d'indépendance, un des doigts de Blaise continua son exploration sur les fesses fermes de son amant. Il glissa lentement le long de la ligne qui séparait les deux globes de chair et s'arrêta sur un petit trou plissé assez serré. Contre lui, il put nettement entendre et noter un hoquet ainsi qu'un raidissement chez Drago.

– Tu fais quoi ? murmura ce dernier, un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

– Je te l'ai dit, on peut s'entraîner et j'ai envie d'essayer.

– B-Blaise, je ne suis pas certain...

Faisant fi de l'inquiétude de Drago, Blaise se concentra sur cet endroit. Son doigt caressa la petite entrée.

– Arrête, le pria doucement Drago. C'est sale. C'est...

– Chut, répondit Blaise en l'embrassant sur la tempe. C'est pas sale, on s'est lavé. Je veux juste essayer. D'accord ? Je n'irai pas loin si ça te fait mal.

– D'accord.

Avec précaution, Blaise pénétra le petit trou et inséra le bout de son doigt. Les chairs autour étaient serrées, crispées.

– Arrête, le supplia Drago. C'est pas agréable. Ça... ça brûle.

Ne voulant pas blesser son compagnon, Blaise retira son doigt. Si un seul doigt ne passait pas, son sexe ne passerait jamais. Ils allaient donc devoir se renseigner davantage sur cette pratique et s'entraîner encore et encore pour être au point. Ce soir, Blaise allait juste se contenter des caresses et des baisers. Ce qui lui convenait finalement.

* * *

 **À suivre**

La prochaine vignette sera la dernière de cette petite "trilogie"


	19. Tu es à moi, 6 juillet 1995

**Toute petite note avant de passer au chapitre. On a dépassé la barre des 100 reviews. J'avoue que je n'en attendais pas autant alors un immense merci, ça me fait très plaisir**

 **Rating M** et il n'est pas là pour faire joli **  
**

Le titre n'est pas du tout un clin d'œil à une autre de mes fics. Pas du tout !

* * *

Tu es à moi

(suite de Tentative)

 _La_ Roseraie _, Côte d'Azur, 6 juillet 1995_

– Drago, souffla tout bas Blaise alors qu'ils étaient sur la plage pleine de monde sous un soleil de plomb.

Son meilleur ami, petit ami et amant se tourna vers lui, intrigué qu'il lui parle si bas, lui qui, d'ordinaire ne faisait attention à son volume sonore que lorsqu'il abordait le sujet de leur couple.

– J'ai envie que... de rentrer et que tu me fasses l'amour.

Comme en cet instant. Drago l'observa longuement. Faire l'amour. Ils n'avaient encore pas franchi le pas. Jusque là, ils n'avaient fait que quelques expérimentations. Surtout Blaise sur le popotin de son compagnon. Que ce dernier lui propose une telle chose, qu'ils inversent était assez surprenant.

Hochant la tête parce que, malgré tout, il en avait envie aussi, Drago se leva et rassembla ses affaires, imité par Blaise. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour au manoir situé à moins d'une centaine de mètres de la plage. Narcissa parut surprise de les voir rentrer aussi tôt, néanmoins elle ne dit rien. C'était les vacances, ils avaient le droit de faire ce qu'ils désiraient.

Les garçons montèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient et déposèrent leur fardeau dans un coin.

Le cœur battant rapidement dans leur poitrine, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit, encore habillés de leur short et du polo qu'ils avaient enfilés le matin en se levant.

– Attends, murmura Blaise alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Attends. J'ai... faut pas qu'on oublie...

Drago le fixa tout en se mordant la lèvre. Il avait chaud mais ce n'était pas la chaleur de ce jour d'été qui le rendait ainsi. C'était l'excitation de ce qu'ils allaient faire. La peur était présente. Peur de mal faire, de faire mal, que ce ne soit pas aussi plaisant que dans les magazines... C'était à lui que revenait l'insigne honneur de déflorer son amant – lui-même en prime mais ce détail lui échappa complètement. Il était un peu angoissé.

Blaise se leva de son lit et fouilla un instant dans l'armoire. Il se redressa et se tourna vers Drago. Dans sa main se trouvait une bouteille en plastique et une petite boîte cartonnée.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Des trucs que j'ai achetés hier. Du lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Il paraît que c'est important.

– Père parle de sorts, souffla Drago qui se rappelait aisément du cours sur les relations sexuelles entre filles et garçons et toutes les étapes à ne pas oublier s'il ne voulait pas que sa partenaire tombe enceinte et ou soit malade.

Il avait failli rire et dire qu'un bébé ne risquait pas de lui arriver. Mais cela aurait engendré beaucoup de trop de questions et Drago n'était pas prêt à y répondre. Alors il s'était contenté de hocher gentiment la tête.

– Je sais mais je ne savais pas si c'était les mêmes sorts qu'on utilisait pour les filles et pour les garçons.

Ils prirent conscience de leur ignorance en la matière. Était-ce surprenant ? Personne ne pouvait leur expliquer ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Ils étaient donc obligés de tâtonner et de découvrir par eux-mêmes. Ils étaient les cobayes de leurs propres expériences.

– J'ai acheté ça dans un magasin moldu. Une « phramacie » qu'ils appellent ça.

– C'est quoi ? murmura Drago qui ignorait plus les us et coutumes du monde moldu que le sexe en lui-même.

Il se méfiait d'ailleurs beaucoup des moldus.

– C'est comme une boutique d'apothicaire. Ils vendent des médicaments. J'ai demandé au monsieur et il m'a conseillé ça.

– Tu lui as dit que c'était pour nous ?

Si quelqu'un découvrait leur secret, ils étaient morts tous les deux.

– Mais non. Il a pensé que c'était pour moi et ma copine.

Autant dire qu'il n'en avait mené pas large. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait eu personne dans la boutique.

– Tu veux toujours ? murmura Blaise.

– Oui, souffla Drago.

Son amant ferma la porte à clef en veillant à de pas faire de bruit puis il retourna sur le lit. Drago tendit la main pour récupérer le butin et regarder ce qui était censé faciliter leur première fois. Il ouvrit la boîte et sortit les petits sachets carrés.

Sa théorie concernant ces emballages restait inexistante, alors la pratique...

Une chance qu'il y ait une notice d'utilisation. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la lire, il sentit que Blaise lui retirait le tout des mains pour l'embrasser et l'étendre sur le lit. Drago oublia tout ce qui n'était pas cette bouche sur la sienne et ce corps allongé sur le sien.

Le désir monta lentement. Entre eux, la preuve de leur excitation se manifesta, dure, presque douloureuse ainsi comprimée.

– Dray, murmura Blaise contre sa bouche, prends-moi maintenant. J'en ai envie.

Il n'avait cessé d'y penser toute la journée. Il avait un peu peur de ce qui suivrait, cependant cela n'atténuait pas le brasier qui brûlait dans ses veines et qui l'embrasait. Et de ce qu'il pouvait sentir, il n'était pas le seul. Il put d'ailleurs lire la lueur fiévreuse dans le regard de Drago, teintée d'une légère angoisse.

– J'ai peur de te faire mal.

Blaise aurait aimé dire que tout allait bien se passer, sauf qu'il n'en était pas certain lui-même.

Pour seule réponse, il s'étendit près de Drago et le regarda, le souffle court, la bouche sèche. Le blond se redressa et dévora le corps étendu des yeux, se délectant des formes qu'il devinait sous le short et le polo.

Ils ne portaient pas la tenue sorcière, préférant celles moldues, plus adéquates pour la plage et pour se fondre dans le décor car ils fréquentaient les sans pouvoirs. (1) Drago finit par s'asseoir à califourchon sur les jambes de Blaise et faire sauter le bouton de son short puis de baisser la braguette. Il entendit son amant siffler quand il pressa involontairement son érection. Il le débarrassa ensuite du vêtement encombrant, se délectant de la vision parfaite du sous-vêtement qui ne parvenait pas à cacher le renflement épais. La seconde pièce de tissu rejoignit la première. Blaise l'aida pour le haut qui suivit le même trajet à travers la chambre. Il se rallongea sur le matelas, sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Drago passa ses mains sur la peau chaude de Blaise qui frissonna.

– Tu fais quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune Malefoy. J'ai envie de prendre mon temps. J'ai lu quelque part – dans le livre que son père lui avait donné quelques mois auparavant juste après son petit cours sur les relations sexuelles – qu'avant l'acte, il y avait des préliminaires, que ça passe aussi par là de faire l'amour. C'est ce que tu veux, non ? Qu'on fasse l'amour. Sinon, ça s'appelle de la baise et... je n'ai pas envie de baiser avec toi.

Blaise lui prit les mains et les serra. Il lui caressa ensuite les flancs. Drago se plia en deux et vint embrasser délicatement les lèvres pleines de son amant, descendit pour venir butiner la ligne de la mâchoire encore légèrement arrondie, se plongea dans le creux du cou, respira à pleins poumons l'odeur unique de son petit ami, lécha la peau et sourit contre elle en entendant un gloussement.

– Tu me chatouilles, souffla Blaise.

Ne répondant pas, Drago continua ses attentions et bécota avec tendresse le torse sur lequel étaient dressés trois poils sombres qui se détachaient sur la peau caramel. Trois de plus que lui. Il mordilla un téton quand sa bouche passa par là. Sous lui, Blaise sursauta et son souffle s'accéléra. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Lorsque la petite pointe se dressa, Drago passa à l'autre, laissant dans son sillage une traînée brûlante. Son seul souci était de se concentrer entièrement sur son petit ami. Son propre plaisir passait après le reste, même s'il était douloureusement comprimé dans ses vêtements.

Le jeune homme descendit plus bas encore pour arriver jusqu'au pubis et la hampe brûlante qu'il prit dans sa main.

– Drago...

Blaise aurait voulu dire qu'il se sentait sur le point de venir. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Il se tendit et serra les dents pendant qu'il jouissait.

– Désolé, chuchota-t-il, honteux d'avoir été si rapide alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait.

Drago sourit, ses épaules tressautant étrangement. Il se retenait de façon évidente de rire.

– Bon, bah je n'ai plus qu'à recommencer, fit-il.

– Ton truc là, c'était juste trop bon. Dray, j'ai envie que tu sois en moi. S'il te plaît.

– D'accord, répondit Drago.

Il se hâta de se déshabiller et reprit sa place sur les jambes de Blaise qui lui tendit la petite boîte cartonnée. Malefoy s'en saisit et récupéra un des emballages puis la notice.

– Ok, fit-il la gorge soudain sèche. On fait quoi maintenant ?

– Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Blaise.

Le mot préparation s'imposa à eux. Mais aucun ne savait réellement comment procéder. Malefoy ressentait encore cette légère brûlure quand Zabini avait glissé une phalange dans son intimité. Les deux étaient certains que cette zone pouvait s'étirer pour faire passer plus qu'un bout de doigt. Ils avaient en tête le visage de cet homme pris par son « compagnon ». Visage au bord de l'extase.

Drago s'installa près de son amant qui écarta les cuisses. Après tout, tout se passait entre ses jambes.

– Ok, je vais... utiliser ce... lubrifiant et essayer de... voir.

Il était rouge, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire de ses mains ni du reste. Il se trouvait ridicule avec son érection alors que Blaise n'arborait rien de plus qu'un sexe qui avait perdu de la vigueur après son éjaculation.

– Vas-y.

Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, l'anus était un muscle et tous les muscles pouvaient être détendus s'ils étaient correctement manipulés. Drago l'avait appris en pratiquant le Quidditch.

Il versa dans sa main une généreuse dose de gel, comme était préconisé sur le flacon, et s'en enduisit un doigt.

– Prêt ?

– Oui.

Avec précaution, il inséra son doigt dans l'intimité de Blaise qui se crispa légèrement.

– Tu dois être détendu sinon, je vais forcer et ça va te faire mal.

– C'est pas super agréable.

– Ça fait mal ? s'inquiéta Drago.

Le brun grimaça, tentant de déterminer ce qu'il ressentait réellement. À part une légère douleur, il ne percevait pas grand chose de très désagréable. Mais ce n'était pas non plus plaisant. La présence de ce doigt entre ses fesses était assez étrange.

– Non. Mais je ne vois pas ce que les gens trouvent dans...

Il se tendit soudain. Le doigt s'était mis à bouger. Lentement, tout doucement, toutefois le mouvement était parfaitement perceptible. Blaise ne savait pas si c'était le frottement ou lui, en tout cas le plaisir remontait.

– Oh. C'est... je crois que finalement... je vois.

– C'est bon ? s'enquit Drago.

– Oh Merlin. J'te jure que c'est pas mauvais.

Drago regarda son doigt qui allait et venait sans se presser puis son sexe toujours dressé. Le second était bien plus gros que le premier. Il sentait qu'en pénétrant Blaise, il lui ferait mal. Alors, comme mu par un instinct, il retira sa main et lubrifia un autre doigt.

– Merde, tu fais quoi ?

– J'en vais en mettre un deuxième. Il faut bien étirer et là, tu l'es pas trop. Je suis plus gros que ça.

Blaise considéra la question puis hocha la tête. À l'intrusion des deux, il grogna. Si le premier était relativement bien passé, le deuxième était beaucoup plus douloureux. Il se sentait étiré inconfortablement et ne put s'empêcher de resserrer ses chairs.

– Ça fait mal, Dray, pleurnicha presque Blaise, dont le corps s'était irrémédiablement crispé.

Drago ne bougea plus. Il sentait que s'il essayait de retirer ses doigts, il ferait plus de mal que de bien.

De longues minutes plus tard, les chairs se détendirent un peu. Malefoy en profita pour faire de doux mouvements de va et vient. Blaise avait fermé les yeux. Son visage n'exprimait pas de douleur, juste de la concentration.

– Ça va ?

– Ouais, c'est juste...

– C'est bon ?

– C'est bizarre. Je ne peux même pas décrire ce que ça fait. Mains continue.

Les frottements semblèrent faire de nouveau monter son désir. Le côté bizarre fut remplacé doucement par quelque chose de bon.

Le souffle de Blaise s'accéléra soudain quand Drago accéléra légèrement, sa bouche ouverte laissait passer une respiration presque saccadée. Il découvrait des sensations inconnues, très plaisantes et probablement meilleures que la masturbation.

– Oh Merlin continue.

Drago le regarda se tortiller et nota que sa verge avait repris une certaine vigueur entre ses cuisses. Sa propre main éprouva une envie brutale de venir caresser cet organe tout en fouillant les fesses de son amant.

Le combiné des deux fit sursauter Blaise. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent encore un peu et ses mains agrippèrent les draps.

– Oh bon sang, Dray... gémit-il. Pitié.

– Tu... tu veux que j'arrête ?

Les iris sombres de Blaise le foudroyèrent un instant.

– Fais ça et je te jure que...

Ses yeux se révulsèrent soudain, sa bouche laissa échapper un gargouillis et son souffle se bloqua complètement.

– Blaise ?

– Recommence !

Drago ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. En tout cas, une chose était certaine, Blaise était proche de l'extase.

– Viens, maintenant, supplia son amant en pleurant presque.

Ses doigts se retirèrent du fourreau étroit. Presque frénétique, il s'empara du petit emballage carré aux couleurs criardes et tenta de le déchirer. Sans succès, ce qui eut pour cause de le frustrer. Un gloussement l'interrompit. Blaise s'était redressé péniblement sur le matelas. Des gouttes de sueur avaient perlé sur son sternum, ses tempes et collaient légèrement ses cheveux à son front. Ses joues étaient rosées.

– Tu y arrives ?

– Non, ce truc c'est de la m... C'est juste impossible à ouvrir.

À deux ils finirent par extirper le petit bout de latex qu'ils regardèrent l'air intrigué. Drago déplia la notice malgré son besoin presque frénétique de s'enfoncer en Blaise. Il avait même envie de tout envoyer en l'air et d'oublier le préservatif. À quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir d'ailleurs ?

– C'est vraiment utile ?

– Il paraît que ça protège des maladies et que ça empêche d'avoir des enfants.

La première partie de la réponse était crédible. La seconde était risible. Ce n'était pas eux qui allaient avoir des enfants.

– Ça se met comment ?

Blaise lui prit la notice des mains et la lut.

– Étape 1 : ouvrez délicatement l'emballage individuel et sortez le préservatif. Attention aux objets coupants (ongles, bijoux... ) pour éviter d'endommager le préservatif. Vérifiez toujours que la partie à dérouler se trouve à l'extérieur.

Les deux garçons regardèrent le bout de latex.

– Lis la suite, proposa Drago.

– Étape 2 : pincez avec les doigts le réservoir du préservatif afin d'en chasser l'air (un excès d'air emprisonné dans le réservoir pourrait causer sa déchirure)

– On dirait qu'on fait une potion, râla Drago en s'exécutant. Tournez dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre sinon la potion risque d'exploser.

Ils pouffèrent.

– Étape 3...

– Y en a combien ?

– 4. Étape 3 : Placez le préservatif sur le bout du pénis en érection et déroulez-le sur toute sa longueur tout en maintenant le réservoir. Si le préservatif ne se déroule pas, c'est qu'il est peut-être posé à l'envers. Il faut le jeter et en prendre un autre car du sperme peut déjà se trouver dessus.

Pendant que Drago essayait, Blaise l'observait avec attention.

– C'est quoi la dernière ? souffla Drago.

– C'est pour après qu'on l'ait fait. Après éjaculation et avant la fin de l'érection, vous devez vous retirer en maintenant le préservatif à la base, afin d'éviter de le perdre ou de laisser échapper du sperme.

Ils se regardèrent, légèrement dégoûtés par la crudité des mots.

– Prêt ? demanda Blaise néanmoins.

– Je crois. Plus qu'à mettre du... truc dessus et... ça va aller ?

– Je crois. Tu en as toujours envie ?

– Et toi ?

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert. Ce n'était pas ce court intermède de prise de tête qui avait fait redescendre la pression. Drago badigeonna sa verge couverte de latex de lubrifiant et vint s'agenouiller entre les cuisses ouvertes de Blaise. Il souffla un bon coup, de même que son amant.

– Tu vas devoir lever tes jambes.

Blaise les posa sur les épaules de Drago qui, son sexe en main, pénétra doucement la petite entrée plissée.

– Punaise ! siffla Zabini, les yeux écarquillés. C'est plus gros que deux doigts. Bouge plus. Pitié, ne bouge plus.

Il se retenait de crier de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'une douleur sans nom qui lui coupait le souffle et allait le déchirer de part en part. Des larmes perlaient.

La main de Drago vint serrer la sienne, fort tandis que l'autre s'empara de son désir presque flasque.

– Ça va aller, murmura Drago, autant pour lui que pour Blaise.

Il massa la hampe ramollie sans bouger entre les chairs brûlantes et douloureusement serrées autour de son gland et du petit centimètre qu'il avait réussi à faire entrer.

Très lentement, après un temps qui sembla s'étirer à l'infini, Drago sentit la pression diminuer. Il poussa un peu, attentif au moindre changement d'expression sur le visage de son amoureux. Si Blaise était toujours grimaçant, il ne pleurait plus.

Une fois au fond, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, Drago s'immobilisa. Il aurait désiré pilonner avec ardeur Blaise. Sauf qu'il sentait que ce dernier n'était pas le moins du monde prêt à subir cela. De son côté, il était presque au paradis. L'antre l'accueillait, l'étroit fourreau épousait les formes de son sexe avec perfection. Comme si c'était sa place.

C'était meilleur qu'une main.

– Vas-y, bouge.

Le premier va et vient arracha à Blaise un gémissement et à Drago un soupir de plaisir. Le second, additionné à la main qui allait au même rythme, laissait entrevoir le début d'un certain plaisir pour Blaise. Sauf que la douleur n'était pas partie. Elle s'était installée et chaque mouvement la ranimait un peu.

Ce n'était pas aussi bon que cela semblait dans les magazines. Plaisant mais loin de lui apporter autant de satisfaction qu'une partie de masturbation à deux.

Et puis, comme avec ses doigts, Drago tapa un point magique qui fit oublier à Blaise toute douleur.

– Encore.

Drago s'échina à aller frapper encore et encore ce fameux point. Il le rata assez souvent, tout comme il sortit plusieurs fois du fourreau de chair. Cependant il s'en moquait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, son corps était en nage, ses bras tremblaient, sa main sur la hampe de Blaise allait de plus en plus vite. Il voulait que ce moment dure à tout jamais sauf qu'il n'était pas loin de la rupture. Son amant dodelinait de la tête, les yeux entrouverts. Des gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il avait plaqué une main sur ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire trop de bruit.

Et puis, sans le moindre signe avant coureur, les chairs autour de sa verge se resserrèrent brutalement. Drago ne put se retenir de jouir dans le bout de latex pendant que Blaise faisait de même sur son ventre caramel, les yeux révulsés.

À bout de force, Drago se laissa tomber sur son amant, le souffle saccadé.

– Tu... tu devrais l'enlever, anhéla Blaise, la voix rauque.

Malgré son désir de rester là, contre son amoureux, Drago se redressa, perdant la chaleur autour de son sexe et le débarrassa de sa gaine. Il fit un nœud et le jeta dans la corbeille avant de mettre plusieurs mouchoirs en papier dessus. Il rejoignit Blaise qui lui ouvrit les bras.

Le couple s'embrassa à perdre haleine.

Ils étaient bien.

– Tu es maintenant à moi, souffla Blaise.

Drago sourit. Ce sentiment d'appartenance à Blaise lui plaisait beaucoup.

– Il faudra que tu me marques alors.

– Avec plaisir.

* * *

FIN

(1) Pas crédible ? Mais ce n'est pas parce que les Malefoy sont pro sorciers sang-pur que Blaise et Drago sont obligés de s'entourer exclusivement de sorciers. D'autant que Lucius n'est pas là et Narcissa reste dans le manoir, alors Blaise et Drago font bien ce qu'ils veulent.

* * *

Vàlà, ils l'ont fait

Dans 15 jours, il y aura une autre vignette, pour l'instant, j'en ai 23 mais j'ai bon espoir d'en faire d'autres


	20. Unes, année 1999

**Voilà la suite. Je ne sais plus si je l'ai dit mais on a dépassé les 100 reviews! Merci!**

 **Rating : K**

* * *

Unes

 _Angleterre, 14 février 1999_

« Couple improbable ! Drago Malefoy crée la surprise !

Très chers lecteurs, très chers lectrices, moi, votre dévouée Rita Skeeter, a une nouvelle des plus importantes à vous communiquer.

Le fils Malefoy, Serpentard, Mangemort et enfant de Mangemort, est en couple. Oui, mesdemoiselles et mesdames, l'un des partis les plus envieux de Grande Bretagne n'est plus un cœur à prendre.

La personne à avoir réussi à l'attirer dans ses filets est le jeune Blaze (1) Zabini, le fils de la célèbre Claudia Zabini, croqueuse d'hommes.

Vous avez bien lu, Drago Lucius Malefoy n'est guère appréciateur de la gente féminine. Il préfère les courbes masculines de son camarade de chambrée, lui aussi réparti à Serpentard. Ils ont été vus hier sur le Chemin de Traverse, main dans la main ( _voir photo ci-contre_ )

Nous sommes en droit de nous demander qui joue avec l'autre. Zabini va-t-il épouser Malefoy par amour ou pour son argent ? Malefoy veut-il échapper à l'emprise de son père et s'encanailler avec un homme ? En tout cas, pour nous, à la rédaction, cette histoire ne semble pas crédible et nous sommes certains que ce couple qui n'a rien de naturel explosera.

Votre dévouée Rita Skeeter qui vous tiendra au courant de l'avancée des choses. »

0o0

 _Angleterre, 31 mars 1999_

« La famille Malefoy en exclusivité !

Très chers lecteurs, très chères lectrices, moi, votre dévouée Rita Skeeter, toujours en quête d'informations pour vous, me dois de vous faire part d'une nouvelle qui met le monde sorcier anglais en émois.

Le couple qui ne cesse de faire les titres ces dernières semaines, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy, vient d'annoncer de façon officielle ses fiançailles ! J'ai réussi à obtenir de la bouche de Lord Malefoy une confirmation lorsqu'il est venu déposer l'annonce dans les bureaux du Ministère ce matin-même.

 **Que ressentez-vous face à ces fiançailles ? N'est-pas trop étonnant ?**

 _Non. J'aime mon fils et s'il est heureux avec Blaise alors nous le serons aussi._

Lucius Malefoy voudrait nous faire croire, à nous ? Qu'il est d'accord avec cela, lui, sorcier intolérant ? Comme vous, chers lecteurs, je ris. Les Malefoy ne sont pas réputés pour accepter l'homosexualité au sein de leur propre famille. Alors, qu'est-ce que cela cache ?

Rien que pour vous, je me ferai un devoir de découvrir la vérité.

Votre dévouée Rita Skeeter. »

0o0

 _Angleterre, 12 décembre 1999_

« Mariage en grande pompe !

Hier a eu lieu le mariage très attendu du jeune Drago Lucius Malefoy ( _voir biographie en page 15_ ) et de son fiancé Blaise Commode Zabini. Une équipe de journalistes triés sur le volet a été cordialement invitée afin de retranscrire les grands moments de cette journée.

La cérémonie s'est déroulée dans le parc du manoir Malefoy, sous un chapiteau dressé pour l'occasion. Profusion de fleurs et de bougies tout en restant sobre. Le mage Jaimalogenou a uni le couple rayonnant.

Un cocktail a suivi, réunissant les plus grands du monde soercier anglais. Nous avons pu apercevoir Mr Potter et sa fiancée, la jeune et jolie Ginevra Weasley, ainsi que Mr le Ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt

Nous avons eu la chance d'être parmi les trois cent cinquante convives invitées pour le dîner placé.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, le couple nouvellement uni s'est éclipsé.

Aucune interview n'a pu être donnée, que ce soit des mariés ou de la famille proche.

Ralph Polostup, et l'équipe de la Gazette du Sorcier qui souhaite tous ses vœux aux nouveaux époux. »

* * *

FIN

(1) faute exprès et ça me pique les yeux

* * *

 **Autre vignette à suivre dans 15 jours**


	21. Tu n'aurais jamais dû, 5 décembre 1998

On arrive au bout des vignettes... m'en reste très peu en stock, à peine 3 je crois. Je sais, il reste tellement à dire sur eux que vous êtes un peu voire beaucoup déçus que ça s'arrête. Mais cet arrêt ne sera pas définitif. Il faudra juste que je retrouve le temps d'en écrire.

En tout cas, on a encore 6 semaines (1 vignette tous les 15 jours)

Rating T

* * *

Tu n'aurais jamais dû

 _Manoir Malefoy, 5 décembre 1998_

Le bruit que fit la main de Claudia Zabini sur la joue de son fils résonna dans la pièce alors que chacun fixait cette femme si belle au visage déformé par la rage.

Blaise, lui, regardait sa mère, le cœur battant et avec une forte envie de vomir mêlée à celle de pleurer. Il était surpris de la voir là, se dresser de toute sa stature devant lui. Surpris qu'elle ait osé le frapper, elle qui n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui durant son enfance sauf pour quelques fessées méritées.

Sa mère le haïssait. C'était pourquoi elle le regardait avec autant de rage. Ses yeux sombres brillaient de colère et ses lèvres étaient pincées. Son corps était tendu comme un arc. Ses poings serrés témoignaient de sa hargne. Blaise comprit que sa maman n'aurait pas hésité à lui mettre un coup plutôt qu'une simple gifle.

– Comment as-tu osé ? cria-t-elle soudain, sa voix charriant des glaçons. Et toi ? fit-elle en pointant le doigt vers Drago, planté non loin. Comment avez-vous pu ? !

Son souffle était court, sa mâchoire crispée. Elle se retenait de jurer ou de frapper.

– Un mot, Blaise ? Un misérable mot ? !

Blaise baissa les yeux, piteux.

– Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je suis ta mère, Blaise Commode Zabini ! Ta mère ! Je pensais avoir le droit à autre chose qu'un mot m'annonçant que tu quittais la maison pour habiter avec ton petit ami !

La voix de Mrs Zabini avait dangereusement augmenté de plusieurs octaves.

– Quelle a été ma réaction quand j'ai eu ta lettre entre les mains ? Quelle a été ma réaction, à ton avis, quand je me suis rendue compte que tu étais parti ?

– Je...

– Tu ne sais pas, hein ? Tu ne sais pas, parce que tu n'as pas d'enfant, Blaise. Je t'ai élevé seule à la mort de ton père. Je t'ai tout donné et c'est ainsi que je suis remerciée ? Par ce mot ?

Elle lui jeta au visage sa lettre.

– Je pensais avoir un peu plus de considération que ça. Je pensais que tu aurais les couilles de me dire que tu aimais les hommes ! Mais non, tu as préféré fuir. Pourquoi ? Par peur ?

– Tu m'as dit que les hommes et les femmes étaient faits pour être ensemble. Pas deux hommes ou deux femmes, bredouilla Blaise.

– Tu avais sept ans, Blaise ! Pas dix-huit !

– C'était contre nature quand j'en avais sept, se défendit Blaise. Tu n'aurais pas changé de point de vue. Tu n'as pas changé...

Une nouvelle gifle le fit taire alors qu'un goût de sang apparut dans sa bouche.

– Je ne t'autorise pas à dire une telle chose !

– Pourtant c'est vrai.

– Dois-je t'en donner une autre ? menaça Claudia. Tu n'es qu'un fils indigne, Blaise. Tu ne sais pas quelle a été ma douleur quand je me suis rendue compte que tu étais parti ! Sans aucune explications ! Je ne pensais pas mériter ça.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

– Quatre mois dans un taudis ? Comment tu as pu... Lorsque Narcissa m'a appelée pour me dire que tu étais ici, j'étais soulagée mais aussi en colère. Je suis ta mère, Blaise. Celle qui t'a mis au monde. Tu as toujours été mon bébé, ma lumière, mon ange. Personne n'avait le droit de te toucher, de te faire du mal. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que toi et Drago...

Blaise sentit comme une boule dans la gorge et une main venir se glisser dans la sienne. Les doigts étaient froids mais ils lui firent tellement de bien.

– Tu aurais dû m'en parler, chéri.

Elle s'approcha. Son fils restas stoïque. Il connaissait sa mère. Avec cet air, elle ne le frapperait pas. Pourtant, malgré cela, il doutait.

Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et sa maman le serra contre elle.

– Tu es mon bébé, Blaise. Tu es mon enfant et je t'aime. Peu m'importe qui tu aimes, tu seras toujours mon fils.

Blaise lâcha la main de Drago et étreignit sa mère, soulagé qu'elle ne le rejette pas, qu'elle soit juste en colère contre lui parce qu'il était parti sans prévenir.

– Je suis désolé maman.

– Je sais mon cœur. Je sais. Et tu le seras encore longtemps, je ferais en sorte que ce soit le cas.

Elle s'éloigna de son fils.

– Quant à toi, jeune homme, dit-elle en toisant Drago de toute sa taille.

Blaise vit son amant se montrer droit et fier mais n'en menait intérieurement pas large.

– J'espère que tu traites bien mon bébé. Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je prendrais personnellement plaisir à te faire tellement souffrir que tu me supplieras de t'achever. Compris ?

Drago hocha la tête. Dans la foulée, il fut attiré dans les bras de Claudia, de même que Blaise.

– Il va falloir que je me fasse à l'idée que je n'aurais jamais de petits-enfants ni même de belle-fille à critiquer. Mais au moins, j'ai un beau gendre.

– Maman, soupira Blaise en s'écartant tout en tirant sur la main de Drago qui recula à son tour.

– Tu n'aurais jamais dû me cacher cette information, mon cher fils unique et adoré. Tu vas donc en payer le prix fort et ce pendant très longtemps.

Claudia Zabini gratifia son grand bébé d'un baiser sur le front.

* * *

 **FIN**

À dans 15 jours


	22. Cours d'éducation sexuelle, 040994

**Rating M**

* * *

Cours d'éducation sexuelle

 _Poudlard, 4 septembre 1994_

Terrence Pucey (1) était un Serpentard de Septième Année dont le principal amusement était de dévergonder les petits jeunes. Depuis sa Cinquième Année, il organisait des soirées qu'il intitulait cours d'éducation sexuelle.

Ce n'était rien de bien méchant. Il savait que les petits Serpentard issus des familles de Sang-Pur étaient assez pudiques et ne connaissaient pas grand chose à propos de la sexualité. Leur parler de certaines choses de la vie leur permettait de ne pas faire de bêtises dans le futur.

Terrence se considérait comme étant un professeur et il prenait ses cours avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Ce soir, il avait réuni les petits Quatrième Années, les garçons. Il préférait parler avec les garçons, les filles chouinaient pour un rien et il voulait éviter de les effrayer en leur apprenant des choses sur elles.

– Messieurs, dit-il de sa voix professorale dans le dortoir des dernière années alors que les jeunes étaient répartis sur un lit. Ce soir, vous allez apprendre certaines choses que vous ignorez. Tout ce qui sera dit ici ne devra pas en sortir.

Les petits Quatrième Année se regardèrent, inquiets.

– Si l'un de vous est trop trouillard pour rester, qu'il parte. Mais il risque fort de passer les quatre prochaines années à devoir raser les murs.

– Tu n'as aucun droit de nous forcer à rester ici, répliqua froidement Malefoy avec son regard acier.

Terrence ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup lui. Le fils de Lucius Malefoy, mangemort reconnu innocent, était doué en tout et avait une arrogance hors norme. S'en prendre à lui, c'était de risquer de mettre ses années d'étude en péril. Parce que tout le monde savait que Lucius Malefoy ne faisait pas dans la dentelle.

– Dis-toi que c'est histoire de te coucher moins bête ce soir. Rien que ton père ne trouverait répréhensible, rassure-toi. Si personne ne veut sortir...

Aucun des Quatrième Année ne bougea.

– Bien, ce soir vous allez apprendre ce que vous ignorez normalement. Le corps féminin.

Sur ces mots, il tira de sa table de chevet un magazine qu'il gardait précieusement depuis sa Troisième Année. Ce magazine lui avait beaucoup appris. Il l'ouvrit au milieu pour dévoiler une femme très bien faite de sa personne, maquillée outrageusement et installée dans une pose qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Elle était nue, assise de face, cuisses ouvertes et genoux pliés afin de dévoiler son intimité.

Terrence regarda les garçons assis sur le lit. Aucun ne semblait vraiment intéressé par ce qu'ils voyaient. Crabbe et Goyle faisaient une bataille de pouce, Nott avait fermé les yeux, Zabini était verdâtre – si une telle couleur était possible avec sa couleur de peau – et Malefoy était plus intrigué par ses doigts que le reste.

Déprimant et pathétique. En général, les garçons étaient fascinés par ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. C'était à peine s'ils ne bavaient pas. Cette promotion était lamentable. Que des enfants frigides. Aucun ne trouverait la moindre fille. Ils allaient devoir se contenter des épouses trouvées par leurs parents.

– C'est quoi ? fit Nott d'une voix lente en désignant une page par terre.

Dessus se trouvait une femme dont seuls le buste et le visage apparaissaient. Elle était à peine plus vêtue que l'autre. Un bout de tissu recouvrait sa poitrine généreuse.

– C'est une fille, Théodore.

– Une femme, reprit Nott l'air de dire qu'il n'était pas demeuré. Mais c'est quoi ce qu'elle a sur la poitrine ?

– Ah, ça ?

Le gamin n'était pas intéressé par le vagin d'une femme mais sa poitrine et plus exactement ce qui la recouvrait l'émoustillait apparemment. Il fallait dire que dans le monde sorcier, ce genre de sous-vêtement n'existait pas et que ça ne couvrait pas grand chose, laissant place à l'imagination.

– C'est un soutient gorge.

Bizarrement, il eut cinq regards intrigués. Ces enfants n'étaient peut-être pas si frigides que cela.

– Un quoi ? interrogea Zabini.

– Un soutient gorge. C'est ce truc, expliqua Terrence en montrant le bout de tissu en dentelle. Les moldues en portent. Certaines en portent même qui donnent à leur poitrine un peu plus de rondeur pour celles qui n'ont pas grand chose, qui leur donne de beaux melons alors qu'elles n'ont que des petites prunes. Un wonderbra®. Un attrape nigaud si vous voulez mon avis.

Il continua son cours sur ce fameux attrape nigaud puisque ça intéressait vaguement les adolescents, ignorant que dans le lot des garçons de Quatrième Année de la maison Serpentard, deux d'entre eux étaient totalement hermétiques à la féminité et qu'ils auraient été plus intéressés si Terrence avait montré un homme et ses attributs.

(1) C'est mon mien! Je le rappelle

* * *

 **FIN**

Voilà, fini pour celui-là... je suis dubitative, ça rendait pas comme je voulais mais bon... Ils ont l'air passionnés ces petits

À dans 15 jours mes petits


	23. Pourquoi, 1991 à 1998

Rating T

Dédicace à **Stormtrooper2** parce que cette vignette, c'est son idée. J'espère que ça te plaira même si je doute que ça soit exactement ce à quoi tu pensais

* * *

22

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Poudlard, 12 septembre 1991_

– Pourquoi ? demanda Blaise assis sur son lit, pendant que Drago enfilait tant bien que mal sa chemise de pyjama.

Ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir des Serpentard de Première Année. Les autres travaillaient encore dans la salle commune et ne remonteraient pas avant de longues minutes. Théo avait hérité de la corvée d'aider Vincent et Grégory à faire leurs devoirs, et tenter de leur faire comprendre quelque chose n'était pas chose aisée.

– Pourquoi quoi ?

– Tu joues au débile, Drago.

– Non, je ne comprends simplement pas de quoi tu veux parler, répliqua le blondinet en attachant méticuleusement les boutons de sa chemise en soie verte.

Il se trompa évidemment. Blaise le remarqua mais ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder faire. Bien entendu, Drago soupira en se rendant compte que le dernier bouton ne s'accordait pas avec l'attache et, très soigneux, défit patiemment la rangée de boutons pour recommencer.

– Pourquoi tu as poussé Potter aujourd'hui à voler alors que c'était interdit ? Il ne t'a rien fait.

Les perles grises se posèrent sur lui, non pas assassines comme elles avaient pu l'être dans la journée quand son amoureux s'était pris la tête avec Potter. Elles étaient au contraire douces, bien que teintées de curiosité.

– Parce que.

Drago n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant d'un sourire, comme si cette réponse se suffisait à elle-même. Pour lui, ce devait être le cas. Pour Blaise, elle manquait cruellement de contenu. Il aurait bien répliqué que « parce que », ce n'était pas une réponse, cependant la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur un Théo au bord de la crise de nerfs.

0o0

 _Poudlard, 5 septembre 1992_

– Pourquoi ? fit Blaise dont la voix basse était vibrante de colère.

– Quoi encore ? répliqua Drago, faisant mine de s'étonner.

– Je t'ai entendu, Drago ! Tu... Pourquoi tu as été aussi méchant avec Granger ? !

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent de parler au beau milieu d'un couloir désert. Drago se tourna vers Blaise, sourcils froncés, sans comprendre la soudaine raison de cet éclat de colère de la part de son amoureux.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Drago n'était pas aussi stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ?

– Mais non. J'ai dit quoi ?

– Sang de bourbe ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

Il n'entendit jamais la réponse, Vincent et Grégory apparurent soudain devant eux. Blaise s'éloigna, restant officiellement un simple ami, voire à peine plus qu'une connaissance.

0o0

 _Poudlard, 2 mai 1998_

– Pourquoi ? souffla Blaise.

– Pourquoi quoi ? murmura son amant, le nez dans son cou.

Drago savait de quoi Blaise parlait. À chaque fois qu'il posait cette question, il faisait toujours en sorte d'éluder et ne répondait jamais. Là, il n'y couperait pas, il le sentait. À dire vrai, il n'avait pas forcément envie d'y couper. Par alors que son petit ami était contre lui, contre cet arbre, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Ils voulaient être seuls, se retrouver, discuter simplement, sans personne pour venir les déranger.

– Potter, répondit simplement Blaise. Pourquoi tu as été si... pourquoi tu le haïssais autant ? Il t'a fait quoi ?

– Il... commença Drago avec emphase.

Puis il se dégonfla dans la seconde qui suivit.

– Rien, soupira-t-il. Rien du tout. C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Quand je l'ai vu la première fois, c'était dans la boutique de Mrs Guipure. Tu sais comment je suis.

– Oui, tu te la pètes, comme on dit. Tu as voulu lui faire bonne impression. N'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Ça a eu l'effet inverse. J'ignorais que c'était Potter. Il était petit, maigrichon, on aurait dit un épouvantail avec ses vêtements trop grands. Il était loin de l'image du Potter qu'on en avait, souviens-toi. Quand j'ai découvert que c'était lui, ça m'a fait un choc. Pire, quand il a refusé ma main... j'ai...

– Tu lui en as voulu, c'est ça ?

– Oui, murmura Drago.

– Alors voilà à quoi se résume votre haine ? À un refus de se serrer la main ?

– Oui. Et pourtant, il m'a sauvé la vie. Deux fois. On se détestait, j'ai failli le vendre et lui... il m'a sauvé la vie.

Il ferma les yeux alors que Blaise le serrait plus fort contre lui. Drago se laissa aller à l'étreinte.

– Il aurait pu me laisser crever dans cette salle. J'aurais pu mourir comme Crabbe, mais non. Il a risqué sa vie pour la mienne.

– Tu lui en veux toujours de ne pas avoir serré ta main ? murmura Blaise.

– Après être passé à deux cheveux de la mort, oh non. D'ailleurs, comment ils sont, mes cheveux ?

Blaise explosa de rire. Il n'y avait que Drago pour penser à ses cheveux dans un moment pareil.

* * *

 **FIN**

 _(demande de Stormtrooper2 : J'espère lire ce que pense Blaise des petites ou grosses altercations entre notre cher trio et draco et ses molosses ! Car dans les livres je dois dire qu'il était plutôt effacé)_

* * *

Dans 15 jours, ça sera la dernière vignette, jusqu'à ce que j'en écrive d'autres.


	24. Adieux, 10 juillet 2094

Un conseil, accrochez-vous pour les prénoms, savoir qui est qui par rapport à qui.

Prévoyez les mouchoirs

 **Rating T**

* * *

23

Adieux

 _Plymouth, 10 juillet 2094_

– PAPA ! hurla la petite Garance en courant à travers la maison.

– Bonté divine, Narcissa, dis à ta fille de parler moins fort, grommela Solange en tenant la main de son beau-père endormi dans son fauteuil roulant.

– C'est une enfant, bonne-maman.

– Peut-être mais elle fait trop de bruit pour père.

– Papa, pépia la petite fille de sept ans en déboulant dans le salon avec fracas. Papa, papa, papa, papa, répéta-t-elle en chantonnant ces deux syllabes comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure chanson au monde.

– Garance, par Merlin, calme-toi, temporisa sa mère. Ton papi dort.

La fillette s'approcha doucement du vieux monsieur assoupi et s'assit près de lui dans un silence religieux. Autour, les adultes s'étaient remis à parler tout doucement.

C'était toujours ainsi. On parlait tout bas quand Papi dormait. Et il dormait souvent. Il fallait dire pour sa défense qu'il était assez âgé – du point de vue d'une petite fille. Selon les dires, il avait cent quatorze ans (1). Garance savait que pour lui parler il fallait articuler. Il était tout ratatiné et ridé. Du haut de ses sept ans, ce vieil homme l'effrayait. Il tremblait tout le temps, avait du mal à s'exprimer correctement et ne voyait plus clairement. On prenait soin de lui comme s'il était fragile et Garance devait faire attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Cependant, malgré sa frayeur, elle aimait son aïeul.

– Scorpius, appela justement le vieillard en papillonnant des yeux.

– Père, Scorpius est mort voilà vingt ans, annonça Solange, de la tristesse dans la voix.

Garance se leva de son siège et s'approcha de sa maman tandis que son papi appelait toujours son fils défunt. Elle cherchait du réconfort entre ses bras.

– Papa, ta mère devrait aller se reposer, conseilla Narcissa à son père tout en prenant sa fille sur ses genoux.

Regulus hocha la tête et aida sa mère à se lever de son siège. Ils quittèrent la pièce. Malheureusement, leur départ sembla plonger le vieil homme dans un état de panique que seule la présence de Garance qui se planta devant lui sembla apaiser.

– Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il de sa voix tremblante.

C'était une des raisons qui faisaient que l'enfant était effrayée. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi son papi ne paraissait pas du tout se souvenir d'elle d'un instant à l'autre. À chaque fois qu'il lui posait cette question, elle avait envie de pleurer. Mais sa maman lui répétait toujours que c'était cette maladie qui lui faisait perdre la mémoire et qu'au fond de lui, il aimait son arrière-arrière petite fille.

– Garance, papi.

– Garance ? Je ne connais pas de Garance.

– Si papi, c'est la fille de Narcissa et Maximus, répondit doucement Julia, la femme de Regulus, la mère de Narcissa.

– Ils ont eu une enfant ? s'exclama le malade, surpris, presque choqué. Mais, elle est si jeune. Elle n'a pas plus de douze ans. Comment avez-vous pu la laisser enfanter ?

Alzheimer, c'était le nom de cette maladie maudite. Il la traînait depuis que Garance le connaissait. Apparemment, cela faisait une bonne dizaine d'années et le vieux monsieur ne se souvenait de presque personne.

– Elle a trente-cinq ans, papi, sourit Julia, indulgente.

– Et où est elle ?

– C'est cette dame qui tient Garance sur ses genoux.

Les yeux gris de l'ancêtre se posèrent sur elle. Narcissa ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire, serrant sa princesse dans ses bras. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

– Je veux rentrer chez moi, exigea soudain le vieillard.

– Vous êtes chez vous.

– Non, ce n'est pas chez moi. Ce n'est pas mon salon ! Où je suis ? Quelqu'un m'a enlevé ? Scorpius !

Un à un, les adultes présents sortirent. Narcissa souleva sa fille pour l'emmener. Lorsque leur papi était ainsi, ses descendants ne pourraient pas le raisonner. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui y parviendrait et elle devait déjà être au courant.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois seul que le vieux monsieur se calma mais il semblait tassé dans son fauteuil et paraissait minuscule avec ce plaid écossais autour de ses épaules et cet autre plaid sur ses genoux.

– Tu es chez toi, tu sais, souffla quelqu'un en entrant, précédé du tic-tic d'une canne en bois, son étouffé sur le tapis du salon.

Une main à la peau sombre et ridée se posa sur la joue parcheminée et pâle du malade qui se détendit. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reconnaissait cette voix et ce toucher.

– Bonjour mon amour.

– Bonjour mon amour.

Un simple effleurement leur suffit. Le nouvel arrivant prit place dans le fauteuil confortable que sa belle-fille avait laissé en partant.

– Blaise ?

– Oui Drago ?

– Je sais que je suis malade. Je ne reconnais plus personne sauf toi. Je suis un vieux monsieur qui a déjà bien vécu. Rien ne me retient sur cette planète, hormis toi. Je crois qu'il est temps que je ferme les yeux et m'endorme pour de bon, tu ne penses pas ?

Blaise ne dit rien mais il savait que le moment était venu. Ils avaient effectivement bien vécu et avaient surtout vécu heureux. Mais Drago voulait partir. Il était assez lucide pour formuler ce désir. Blaise ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Il savait que lorsque son mari mourrait, il ne tarderait pas à le suivre, incapable de survivre longtemps sans cet homme avec lequel il avait passé tant d'années.

– Je t'aime Drago.

– Je t'aime Blaise.

0o0

Drago Lucius Malefoy-Zabini s'éteignit le 11 juillet 2094. Sa famille l'enterra dans le caveau des Malefoy.

Blaise Commode Malefoy-Zabini ferma les yeux à jamais le 30 décembre 2094. Il rejoignit le corps de son époux dans la crypte, à l'emplacement qui lui avait été réservé, pour qu'ils soient unis encore pour l'éternité.

FIN

* * *

1) ça fait jeune dans le monde sorcier, je sais mais qu'importe

Petit arbre généalogique, histoire que vous puissiez comprendre les liens

Drago et Blaise (114) → Scorpius

Scorpius et Solange (87) → Regulus

Regulus et Julia (62) → Narcissa

Narcissa et Maximus (35) → Garance

Garance (7)

* * *

Bon bah, croyez-moi ou pas, j'ai la gorge affreusement nouée en écrivant cette vignette, j'ai les joues inondées de larmes et j'ai très envie d'aller pleurer sous ma couette.

Sinon, une autre idée de vignette ? Genre, Scorpius, ça vous dit ? Mais pas dans les prochains jours. Trop de choses à faire, de fics à finir.

Vous l'aurez compris, les vignettes prennent une pause à durée indéterminée. Cependant, il se peut que d'autres viennent sans préavis, de temps en temps suivant mon inspiration, donc n'hésitez pas à mettre cette fic en follow histoire de ne pas rater les prochaines vignettes.

Sinon, sachez que je vous adore. Je ne pensais pas en postant la première, avoir autant de reviews pour un couple que les gens n'imaginent pas au premier abord. Ni autant de vues, de favorites et de follow. Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine !

Nano'


End file.
